


The Longest Job 最漫长的任务

by Xianyun



Series: The Biggest Change [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊路米被迫搬离了揍敌客庄园，找了个熟人开始了同居协议。他一点都不开心。</p><p>西索成为了天空竞技场的楼主，与他的老熟人一起消磨时间可谓是预想不到的愉快，完全体会不到伊路米的挫折。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楼主西索

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509927) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 



 

伊路米被赶出了揍敌客庄园。

“我这是被处罚了吗。”

伊路米来回扫视着他的双亲。他们三个人现在身在基裘的和室里，他的父亲，席巴靠在一把装饰精美的躺椅上。基裘在她丈夫背后响亮地吸了口气，来回踱着步子，裙摆随着脚步而窸窣作响。

“我是做错了什么事情吗？”伊路米追问道。

“伊路米——”基裘刚要开口，就被席巴打断了。

“并没有这样的事，伊路米。或许你可以把这看做是另一项任务。之前你也曾在外面生活过好几年。那个时候你并没有反抗，现在也不应该。”他说道。

伊路米缓缓眨了眨眼，“那些任务结束了我就会回家。而你是在现在告诉我，我不能再长期住在这里。”

基裘绕着躺椅转了一圈，走到伊路米身边，伸出她那双被蕾丝手套所包裹着的手，捧住他的脸颊。她现在穿着高跟鞋，差不多跟伊路米一样高，但伊路米已经好多年不曾真正看过她的脸了。他现在仍旧是看不到，因为她戴着那副银色的护目具，将自己的眼睛与外界隔绝开来。

“伊路米，一切都不会改变。你会为家族完成工作，无论是杀人还是送货，无论我们要求什么你都会做到的，是不是？”

“当然。”他说。

“唯一的区别就是，你将会拥有自己的家了。对吧？”当他默不作答的时候，基裘的声音陡然提高，尖锐了起来，“对不对？”

“是的，母亲。”

席巴短促地笑了一声，“你应该早有心理准备了。家族的庄园一直都是属于继承人的。”

“都将会是奇犽的。”伊路米说道，主要是在对自己说。

“是的。”

为什么是现在呢？奇犽依旧是没有回家。庄园里也还有揍敌客的孩子们需要照顾。即使亚露嘉走了，也还有柯特。糜稽这么大了也还得需要被照管。伊路米花了太多时间来教育弟弟们，老实说，他还真没想过这种可能性——有一天，他再也不被需要。他终其一生都在奉献，不是在杀人就是在教养弟弟们。

他也只擅长这两件事；好似他早已被分裂成两半。

“我们仍旧需要你追踪奇犽和亚露嘉的动向。此刻更甚于以往，跟踪然后汇报。”他父亲提起亚露嘉的能力，打断了他的思考。“这个任务要继续下去。”

伊路米伤感地暗叹。这根本不一样。但他还是一如既往地服从了，“是，父亲。我今天就会离开。”

“哦！”她母亲的尖叫声穿透了和室纸门，“哦，作为你母亲——这么做好伤心啊！”她伸手把伊路米抱进怀里。他面无表情地越过她的肩膀，看向他仍在微笑着的父亲。

伊路米得想出一个去处。

 

管家们安排好了一场离别的晚餐。伊路米身着标准的一身黑旅行服装，把旅行包放在前厅里，走进了晚宴正厅。他的父亲，祖父，母亲，还有柯特都在，陪同的还有一大票管家佣人。

“糜稽在哪里？”

“糜稽！”他母亲尖叫起来，“他太难过了，都不肯出房间！”

“要我去把他拖下来吗？”伊路米察觉到母亲声音中的痛苦，开口问道。

“用不着，让那小猪崽子自己憋着坏念头去吧。”祖父说道。

伊路米点了点头，看向他唯一在场的弟弟——柯特也回望向他。伊路米并不像爱奇犽那般爱柯特，但柯特差不多也排的上第二了。柯特继承了母亲的嗜血和父亲的计谋，在杀人一途上运用得当，每次出手都让伊路米心中充满家族自豪。顿了一顿，他跪下来，张开了双手，柯特轻快地与他抱在一起。

他们彼此什么都没说。在所有揍敌客家族的孩子之中，伊路米和柯特或许是最为相像的。他们甚至连长相都相似，尽管柯特爱好和服，而伊路米更喜欢时髦的现代服装。

“你们这些孩子都跟基裘一样爱装腔作势。”祖父抱怨道，“你以后还不是要一直回来接受任务信息拿武器嘛。反正你也很少在庄园，工作狂一个。噗哈哈。”

一声咳嗽让整个房间都安静了下来，一位管家向餐桌做了个手势，“晚餐准备好了。”

大家分别落座，就连糜稽都出现在了桌旁，尽管他拒绝回答任何问题。伊路米和他还有柯特一同坐在桌子另一边。用餐的时候，他扭头问年幼的弟弟。

“你现在在练习暗器？”

“是的。”柯特咀嚼着一片培根熏布鲁塞尔甘蓝，“还有用刀。我现在比以前快多了，十分之一秒。”

“你需要变得更快，”伊路米说，“千分之一秒。”

“是，大哥。”柯特勾起嘴角，“我已经请到了一位非常有天赋的教练。”

是旅团。伊路米眨了眨眼，脑中浮现出一个主意。“啊…”

“大哥？”柯特举起叉子，“怎么了？”

“你提醒了我，我知道现在该从哪里开始搜索了。”伊路米说。

“搜索？你在找什么？”

“一个长住居所。我认识的人没几个是住在公寓里的；他们几乎都有自己的庄园。我也不能暂时借住。”伊路米通过完成杀人任务从他父亲那里收取了许多佣金，现在已经是一笔很可观的数字，但是并不足以供他在郊外建起一栋与家里一样的豪华宅邸。“我在想，或许我应该在酒店里住几年，期间存钱。”

“那多不舒服啊。”科特说。

“是的。但我想，有个熟人是住在一个特别的、半永久的地方…”伊路米的声音逐渐变低。

“那很走运呢。”柯特说。

“他应该也会这么想的。你能把调味汁瓶子递给我吗？” 

 

“令人震惊的绝地大反转，西索成为了今晚比赛的胜者！”

惊恐与兴奋的尖叫声交织回荡在天空竞技场的竞技台上。

“这是我所见证过的最短比赛之一！四分钟吧，大概？还是三分钟？啊！计时显示是三分十秒！难以置信！”广播员在观众席上尖声播报，医疗小队冲上被血染红的竞技台。

电梯上升到244层，西索狞笑了起来，这是属于他的楼层。他已经当了两个月楼主，期间一直没有厌烦在这里的战斗，直到刚才。

“我大概不想再在这里玩了呢。”他对空气说道。

楼主并不是必须得去战斗——除非是被别的楼主挑战——挑战者是个头上别了朵花的女人，他感到了无聊。这女人用花，用毒，并且是操纵系的念力者。

她太绿了。最近他面对的每一个人——其中大概半打都是潜在的对手——都不够格让他开展一场公平的战斗。倒不是说西索需要什么对等；他所需要的只是有趣罢了。

所以他飞快地结束了这场战斗——也算是为她节省时间了吧，如果医疗队及时为她止血了的话。

电梯停在他的楼层。他在楼层数字旁的一个小型键盘上按了一串密码，房门自动打开，他走进了自己的公寓玄关。

没走两步，他就听见了熟悉的前台通知铃声。

“西索楼主，”一个和善的声音问候道，“欢迎回家。您有许多访客。”

西索穿过门厅，走进安装有巨大平板电视的房间里。保安系统摄影机显示出围拢在楼主私人电梯入口处的一小撮人群。

“有几位女士要求您的亲笔签名。”前台说道。不少女人都穿着印有西索头像的T恤，又蹦又跳地渴求亲眼见他一面。“为您拍摄比赛用海报的摄影师也来了，天空竞技场论坛报想要对您做个小采访。”

“让他们用以前的照片，”西索说，“我不会做评论。”

“是的。”前台答道；这差不多已经是塔中许多战士的标准流程了。

“至于女人嘛…”西索扫过人群，都是些漂亮脸蛋和别致发型，看到一个与众不同的女人时，他感觉有股热流向下半身涌去。“让那个黑色头发的进来。”

“好的。她很快就会上来。谢谢您。”

西索本来的计划是在浴缸里洗个泡泡浴，然后穿戴整齐吃个饭（一个人），接着没准就在街上找个什么人，来一发无关紧要的——

西索坐在正对电梯门的椅子上，依旧穿着剪裁合身的金色短上衣、黑色长裤和高跟及膝靴，翘起了二郎腿，刷刷刷地洗牌，似乎是在等待。

最终，电梯轰然一声低响，发出叮的一声。

电梯门打开，走出了一个圆圆脸蛋的漂亮姑娘，她一双蓝眼睛闪亮的引人注目。她穿着件简单的蓝色高领长外套，下半身是紧身白色绑腿。

“你懂的，”西索的目光回到自己手中的扑克牌上，“现在你到了这里，他们肯定都认为我们在上床了。”

“这不就是你让我上来的原因吗？”

“伊路米，”西索笑的越发张狂，“别告诉我你以前扮女人的时候也会跟人上床哦。”

姑娘的脸沉了下去。最终，她叹了一口气，伸手拔出了插在头发之间的针。伴随着脸型线条的扭曲，伊路米的身形也在改变；变得更高，依旧修长苗条，胸扁平了，还有那双黑色的大眼睛。

“不会有那种事情发生，”伊路米坦诚地说，“我会先杀了他们——在事情暴露之前。”

西索向他射出一张扑克牌，伊路米两指一夹。他看了看牌面，黑桃国王。“我明白了，”西索说，“你怎么会来呢？祝贺我今晚的胜利？你还带了礼物呢。”

伊路米低头看了看自己带来的两个大包，抬头看向西索。“这不是礼物。我能跟你一起住吗？”

西索眯起眼睛，“你在跟我开玩笑？”

“并不是。我已经——”伊路米停住了口，目光在西索和行李包之前徘徊不定。“我得找个地方住。我最近听说了不少关于你的新闻，还有你在这里的新地位；我想或许我们能达成协议呢，如果你愿意的话。”

“我都忘了你跟这个塔很熟悉呢！你十二岁的时候在天空竞技场待了一年，是吧？就在我们初次见面后不久，”西索说，“进来吧。我们可以谈谈，你想要什么。要点点茶来吗？这里也有杯子蛋糕哦，挺不错的。”

“都可以。谢谢。”伊路米弯腰去提包，但是西索出现在他身旁拎起了行李包，走进套房里。门厅之后是一个有电视的的房间，左右两边各有走廊；一边是通向厨房、餐厅，另一边是通向更多的个人空间。西索把伊路米带进了起居室里，把行李包放在椅子上。

伊路米挑了张沙发坐下，西索拿起挂壁式电话来款待他的客人。结束了与前台的通话之后，他又挂出了笑容。

“这里是不是挺不错的？”他向房内摆设一挥手。

“不怎么样。”伊路米说。

“啊，你不喜欢呢。”西索坐在伊路米对面。

“不算是真正的奢华。贵倒是挺贵的，但是——做工很差。”伊路米倾身对插着几只兰花的玻璃花瓶一弹指。玻璃花瓶在他的弹指之下，表面上绽出无数裂纹。伊路米皱了皱鼻子。

西索不能确定自己之前有没有见过他的这幅表情。他仔细盯着伊路米看了一会儿，目光从上到下一番打量。“我很确定这里不是揍敌客庄园哦。”

伊路米抬头，睁圆了一双眼睛。“我冒犯你了吗？”

"当然没有啦。实际上，我也是第一次在这儿留宿。我以前可是很忙的哟。"

“你已经跟蜘蛛决斗过了吗？”

“还没有呢。”

“啊。”

他们沉默了下来。西索双肘支在膝盖上，歪着头看伊路米，对方也很尽职尽责地盯了回来。他们就这样直视着彼此，连眼睛都不眨一下。

终于，伊路米开口问道，“我可以住在这里吗？”

“嗯哼，可以哦。你有什么想法吗？你刚才提到过的——协议。”

“租金方面，你想要多少我都可以付。我知道这里是如何运作的。如果这里能够长期解决我的住宿问题那就再好不过，直到有更好的方案出现。”

“你的问题到底是什么呢，伊路米？”那股热度再度沿袭而下，西索一下坐得笔直。开战的可能性都叫他有点小目眩了。没准会有一票杀手来袭击这座塔呢。

“我父母把我从揍敌客庄园的住户名单上划了出去，现在我已经二十五岁了。”

“啊哈，”西索眼神了然，“我懂了。生日快乐哟，亲爱的伊路米。”

“谢谢。我也可以把我的信件都转到这里来吧？”

“除非你想在天空塔的报纸上成为我的伴侣咯。”西索说。

“之前我也曾与你在任务中搭档；对我而言没有问题。”伊路米立即回答。

西索坐的笔直，伊路米感觉自己是看到了一条眼镜蛇自沙漠中抬起了头，“不，不。伊路米。不是那种搭档哟。”

“哦。”他立即反应了过来。

“我是说恋爱关系的伴侣呢。”

“哦。”伊路米又答道。

“性伴侣。”

“嗯，”伊路米抬手示意西索不必再继续说下去，“我明白了。我会找个信件来往的替代信箱的。”

“邮政信箱就很不错。”

前厅传来呯砰一声响，是他们的茶水点心到了。西索站起身来，伊路米也要跟着去，然而一只手按住了他的肩膀。

“我去端来。你留下。我们还有点事情要讨论呢，是不是？”

伊路米坐回到沙发上叹了口气，“我想也是。” 

 

“嗯，是的，有点问题。”西索对电话另一头的人说，在厨房里来回踱步。他只穿了一条运动短裤，没有化妆，没有做发型，红发垂落在脸颊边。

伊路米靠在门口，端着一个空玻璃杯，看着西索来来回回踱步。

“下次吧，嗯，”他对着电话点点头，“今天我一个人就能搞定的。嗯哼，拜拜。”结束了电话之后，伊路米小心地走进了厨房里。

这是他在这个套房里度过的第一个早晨，感觉自己还有很多关于两人界限的事情需要去摸索。

“我今天要拍照呢，”西索示意让伊路米坐下，“但是我的设计师不能来呀。看来我得自己打理头发了。”

伊路米坐在吧台旁边的高脚凳上，可以看到厨房整体。西索走到冰箱旁边，从里面取出了果汁和水。他举起这两个瓶子，伊路米指了指水。“为什么不再雇个别的设计师？”

“嗯哼…你知道原因的。”西索取过伊路米的杯子往里面倒水。

“让陌生人近身是很不明智的选择。”伊路米赞同道。他喝了一口水，又把杯子放了回去。西索关上冰箱门，而这时伊路米说，“我可以做到。”

“亲爱的伊路米，”西索轻佻地笑起来，“我很欣赏你的多才多艺，但是头发嘛——”

“我家弟弟们们的头发都是我修剪的，除了亚露嘉。妈妈也不会把自己的头发交到不信任的管家手里。我能做到的。”

“嗯哼…我不知道呢…”西索卡靠在吧台上，眯起双眼盯着伊路米，“这些照片很重要的哟，要上电视的呢。”

“如果你不满意的话，我可以和你决斗。”伊路米讨价还价。

亮金色的眼睛睁大又眯起，他很愉悦，“成交。”

没过多久，他们就一起进了浴室里，西索卡跪在伊路米面前。

“你以前想象过这样的场景嘛？”西索开玩笑道。伊路米窸窸窣窣地减掉了他刘海，双手动作迅速精准。

“给你剪头发吗？实际上，我有想象过。你的头发做那种造型有点偏长了。”

西索的双手摸上了伊路米的小腿肚子，接着又向上而去摸起了他的大腿。伊路米几乎是立即就一脚踹开了他的手踩住，同时手上功夫没停。“你还好意思说呢，亲爱的伊路米。你的头发太长了。”西索的手指被伊路米的脚来回碾压，显然是一点不受影响。

“我喜欢。”他说道。窸窸窣窣。

“我也喜欢。”西索说，“战斗的时候怎么办呢？”

“我很少面对面近身战斗。”窸窣窸窣窸窣。

“如果我们打起来的话，你会担心吗？”

伊路米终于完工，俯视着西索，这家伙也抬头看向他。伊路米松开脚，解放了西索的手。“我没想过。”他手指一画圈，“转身。我要剪后面的头发。”

“我很确定你会担心哦。”西索笑嘻嘻地说，转了个身，把后背暴露给伊路米。

 

西索刚穿戴整齐，正在戴耳饰，这时伊路米出现在他的浴室门边。他扭头一看，发现伊路米穿了他的工作套装：灰色的紧身裤，平底鞋，外加一件黑色长T恤和相配的灰色短上衣。

“我今晚不在，”伊路米说，“晚点回来会有问题吗？”

“我会跟前台打招呼的。只要记得我告诉你的密码就能进来。你有任务？”

伊路米点了点头，“离这不远，但天亮之前大概都回不来。”

“祝你好运。”西索转身继续对着镜子整理自己的耳饰。

“嗯。”伊路米转了个身消失在他视野中。西索感觉到他走了，几乎是下意识地跟踪起他的动作。电梯向下降落，伊路米的存在感也随之消失。

 

距离天空竞技场北边一个小时车程的郊外，有个年轻男人一边嚎啕大哭一边蹒跚地在风雪中行走，向着道路尽头的那光明走去。他抽泣着对手机讲话，“绿？绿？他们找到我了，绿。你说过他们找不到我的。你说我—我—我会安全的啊。他们弄坏了我的车。我简直逃不掉。绿，你还在吗？绿——”

伊路米的针穿过了他的颈动脉，第二根针紧接而来，插进了他的脑干。这具身体仿佛被蹂躏过的锡纸一般扭曲起来。伊路米在冷风中抽了抽鼻子，双臂环保住自己的身体，走近那个已经不再动弹的年轻男人。

电话依旧是通着的。他抬脚，将电话踩进了雪堆里，四分五裂。他从手机残骸中抽出小小的手机芯片，收进口袋里，接着原路返回找到自己的车。车里要暖和的多，也没有…那么…叫人恼火。

伊路米并非经常会被自己的工作所惹恼。然而，尽管他父亲、母亲和祖父都保证过一切不会改变——事实上还是有所不同了。指令一向简单，但这次更甚以往。这份工作本身就简单的叫人吃惊。目标太乏味了。这里也好冷。非常冷。他不再居住于庄园里，一切也随之变得不同了。

他现在甚至都不能回家，虽然他很想。披上一件熊皮外套，享用咖啡，看看书。或许还能跟柯特来打一场。在住宅一侧的巨型运动场里锻炼，举起巨吨重量，完成水下越野训练。

不行。他完成了这个幼稚任务，接着就得回去城里，那里充斥着一股低级味道，到处都是身体脆弱、意志薄弱的家伙，只求一个让诸如西索那样的家伙给他们的头像T恤签名——

伊路米走到车子旁边，拉开车门，坐了进去。他表情平淡更甚以往，笔直地向前望去。他的身体正常地运作着，操作车子发动。但他的心思依旧被挫折感所缠绕。

他不能回家。他得回去西索那里，那个破烂天空竞技场。

他空闲的一只手摸出手机，给家里发了个短信——啊，是发给他父亲的：任务完成。

 

“这我，”他气喘吁吁地说，“可没有，”喘，“料到。” 

“哦？”西索弓起背，伸展开他宽阔的肩膀和后背，接着继续舒服地躺在床上。摄影师呻吟着，两眼都要翻过去了，颤抖着坐上西索的分身，难以自控地动作起来。西索继续说道，“你期望的是什么？”

摄影师好一会儿都说不出话来，此刻他脸蛋通红，眼睛紧闭。西索伸出手抚摸他黝黑的大腿。“我没有——我不知道——”西索另一只手在他屁股上掐了一下，他喘息道，“他们说你——很吓人。”他咽了口口水，“我很——啊！”西索随着他的动作向上一顶。“害怕。”

“你现在不害怕了？”

着听起来简直就是威胁，摄影师猛地一睁眼，满脸都是毫无掩饰的恐惧。魔术师感觉自己身体烧的都要沸腾了。他想用牙齿撕开他的喉咙，把他的皮从脸上扒下来。摄影师在这宛如捕猎者一样的视线下动弹不得，只得喘息着，更用力地上下起伏，上气不接下气地说，“别——不要——”

西索低吼一声，双手紧紧地捏住了他的屁股，指甲都摁进了皮肤里。

“怎样？你是害怕还是要高潮了？”他的声音已经没有了平时标志性的华丽，用词简洁，趋向于失控边缘。

“我不——”他喘息着，手向下伸去，抚慰自己，“我不知道——”

“你知道的哟，”西索的动作变得更快了，双手拉开摄影师的大腿，拉伸到极限，脚踝都要贴近到西索的腿。“嗯？”

“是——啊！”他向后仰去，满身大汗，张大了嘴，“感觉太棒了——你怎——”西索的指甲抠进他柔软的大腿内侧，逼着他将双腿打的更开。“西索，我要射了……西索——”他们的视线交汇在一处，西索眯着眼睛，眼中是危险的嗜血欲望，“西索！”

摄影师高潮的时候依旧骑着西索的分身，他的屁股与西索的大腿相撞，发出啪啪啪的声音，回响在房间里。一完事，西索的手就立刻扼住了他的喉咙，逐渐收紧。摄影师喘息着，覆满精液的手指按在西索的胳膊上，害怕地瞪大了眼睛。

“就是这个，”西索呻吟起来，“这个表情。你以为自己会死吗？哦…”他逐渐收紧手指，摄影师要窒息了，无法呼吸。西索叹息着，“是的。”

他闭上眼睛，向后仰头，继续驰骋在摄影师身体里，直到最后的高潮结束，他才松开手。

他倒在西索身上，咳嗽并着喘息。

“啊，”西索用手背擦了擦他的脸，“你还行么？”他一只手抚摸着摄影师的后背，另一只手蹭过摄影师涨红的脸，“受不了了吗？”

摄影师依旧气喘吁吁的，缓慢地坐起身来。他咽了好几下口水，才开口回答道，“还好。这是我最猛烈的一次高潮了。”

西索笑了，笑得不怀好意，“很好。”

摄影师眨了眨眼，脸都红了，挪动着身体和西索分开。他蹒跚着从床上爬下来，捡起地板上的衣服，躲避西索鹰隼一般的目光。

“你可以留下来哦。”西索说。

他还是没法直视他的眼神，“你完事以后人好多了。”他说道。

西索大笑，“我自以为大部分时间都是个好人哦。”

“不是那种好。你——通常——挺礼貌的。现在——你——”

西索懒洋洋躺回枕头里，动都懒得动，看着摄影师穿戴衣服，“现在，我很和蔼可亲。”

“是的。”

“不先洗手的话你的衣服上也都要沾满精液了。”西索说。

摄影师脸更红了，“我很好。我——我得直接回家了——上传照片——”

“啊哈，只传我们说好的那几张哦？”

“是是——当然。”他穿上衬衫，“谢谢——谢谢你如此费时。”

“我带你出去吧。”西索下了床，依旧是赤身裸体地走来走去，但是摄影师还是不敢看。

“不！不用了！我——我记得路的！谢谢！谢谢你！”他一口气说完，飞快地离开了房间。他并没来得及关上身后的门，就与刚回来的伊路米擦身而过。他看都不敢看第二眼就逃走了。

伊路米因为冷风而鼻子通红，他对着离去的摄影师眨了眨眼，接着看向西索。他皱了皱鼻子，抬手挡住，坚决不让西索还沾着润滑液的老二出现在自己的视线里。

“啊哈，”西索往前走了几步，“又是这个小表情。”

“什么表情？”伊路米声音比以往还要急促。

“嗯哼。”西索露齿而笑。他现在可比平时还要精神振奋，“没什么。容我问一句，亲爱的伊路米，”西索说，“我以为你今晚都不会回来了呢。”

“任务比预计的要简单。”伊路米解释道。

“如果我知道你会回来的话就会更小心点了呢。”

“你能不能穿条裤子？”伊路米说。

西索笑着伸手推门，“也许下次吧。”

伊路米转身沿着走廊向自己的客人房走去，满心恼火。他都能感觉到自己的血管在一跳一跳。西索的好心情与他简直形成了绝佳对比；伊路米现在脑子里唯一的想法就是，像西索这样的好战者怎么能在这里过的这么开心？他是真开心——在这片平庸之地。操笨拙的俗人，睡在混合纤维制成的床单上，跟天空竞技场里那些无聊小虫战斗。这生活毫无吸引力可言，简直让人厌恶。

西索的卧室房门在他身后关上，伊路米醒悟到，这现在也是他的生活了。他刚刚杀了一个比天空竞技场里的战士还要乏味得多的男人。他现在也得睡在这样的床单上。

他得要面对西索刚刚上过的那种笨拙俗人。伊路米现在厌恶的无以复加。他以什么样的频率干这事？每天？每周？他有日程表吗？

伊路米一走进房间就摸出了手机，找到西索的号码，发出一条简洁但又无比重要的短信：

你多久做一次爱？

对面房间传来了震天响的狂笑声，伊路米硬生生把手机捏出了一条裂缝。


	2. 史法奥和友克鑫市

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚餐，饮酒和派对

“他不只是个决斗者，”她低声说，“他是杀人犯啊。西索是连环杀手。”

“这不大可能啊。”他回答道。

“我发誓是真的。我给他做前台的，史法奥。我亲眼见过，”前台小姐靠在玻璃窗上说道，这扇玻璃将她与拜访者和楼主隔离了开来。“他们这些人——”就是楼主——“都有点——暴力又奇怪。但他，连访客都杀。”

“你怎么会这么想？”史法奥凑过来也压低了声音问。他浅棕色的头发和眉毛很好地衬托出了轮廓分明的脸和肌肉结实的身体，军队级别的格斗技术使得他在安保系统中很受器重。

“三天前有个女孩进去找他——他从一堆人里指明要她。她到现在都还没出来，我想她是永远也出不来了。”前台说，“服务员有进去送餐，但谁也没见到过她。他肯定是挑出符合长相要求的姑娘杀掉了。我肯定。”

史法奥看了看前台，接着点点头，“你告诉我是正确的。我去查吧，咱们的工作都有不能越过的界限。”

前台点点头，染着红色的头发垂落在脸旁，“别告诉别人。”

“他们不会知道的，”史法奥答应道。他站直了身体，“我会悄悄调查。”

“谢谢你，史法奥。”她长出了一口气，如释重负地放松了下来。

 

 

西索的坏名声也没让楼主过度期好一点。前厅传来接连不断的乒乒乓乓声音真让人心烦。伊路米现在都把这对话牢记心中了。

“西索楼主，您有许多访客。他们要求签名。要让他们走吗？”

“没错，谢谢你。”西索扫了一眼安保录像，又说道，“你又在瞪人了呦，伊路米。”

伊路米盘踞在房间的阴暗一角做倒立。他的坏心情显而易见；就连笼罩在他身上的光线都似乎被吸进了广阔黑洞消失不见了。

西索一直盯着自己的手机，玩着一个五颜六色的加速版贪吃蛇。他又打扮成了小丑。做好了发型，画好了妆，一身剪裁完美的小丑服。他的衣服就从来没重过样。这一件是白底上缀红心和方块。“我以为你早就记住我的脸了呢。”

伊路米确实记得西索的脸。无论何时，只要有需求，他都能够轻松扮成魔术师本人。在模仿他的声音语调方面就更有自信了。“我已经三天没接到任务了。”

上一次他三天没接到过任务还是柯特降生的时候呢，糜稽不小心搞出爆炸弄死了几个管家，伊路米不得不来充当临时保姆。换言之——没有任务就是非常糟糕的信号。

“你在担心付不了房租吗？”西索依旧噼里啪啦摁手机，“我不介意借你钱呦。”

从恶龙宝库里借金子？“不是这样。”

手机发出悲鸣音效，西索输了。他终于抬起头，亮金色的眼睛猛然看向伊路米。“你是无聊了。”

“哈？”

“就是因为这样。不工作的时候你都不会找乐子的嘛。”西索解释，“因为对于你而言任务就是娱乐。你有什么喜欢做的事情吗？”

伊路米微微眯起眼睛。

“我有个主意，”西索说，“鉴于你来了这儿，我们去一起吃个晚餐，喝喝酒吧。”

“这里有食物。”伊路米说。

“但你喜欢精致的好东西嘛。我们去找个高级的地方。”

“好。”用不着再扭手臂了；伊路米喜欢去那些侍者十足顺从又训练有素的地方。

“我去整装。”

“嗯？”伊路米慢慢从墙上挪了下来。“你还没准备好？”西索大概花了一个小时才装扮成这样。伊路米没法想象他还能再怎么打扮了。

“啊，我不能就这么出去啊。在城里我会被认出来的。”

伊路米歪了歪脑袋，一缕长发拂过脸颊。

西索抬手捂脸，“被人认出来我会不好意思的呢。”

伊路米突然想到了更深层面，“如果不想要这荣誉，那你为什么还要来做楼主？”

“我喜欢表演更胜于交际啊，亲爱的伊路米。奥林匹克格斗赛就在下个月了。这是个好机会呢，能和天空竞技场里的强力念者决斗。还有，你最好要知道——”西索对着伊路米上下一番打量，微笑了起来，抬手一点，“说真的，我也没有其他地方好去。”

 

 

作为声称不想引人注意的某人，西索挑的西装还是格外别致，不管走哪儿都算是别树一帜了。深褐红色的衣服，摸起来柔软又丝滑（他坚持要伊路米摸摸袖子感受一下），和里面那件白色扣领衬衫以及深棕色皮鞋形成了鲜明对比。

伊路米也穿的很不错，但要以揍敌客庄园的风格来说的话，他感觉自己穿的太朴素了。他穿了一件灰色扣领衬衫，下着浅灰色花呢长裤。他披了件黑色长款皮外套，绕着翻领围了条围巾。

“你要不要在我衣柜里拿件外套试试？”西索注意到伊路米对着电梯门对比他俩的倒影。

“你的衣服都不会适合我。”伊路米说。

“我们一样高的嘛，你懂的。”西索问。

“是啊，但是你有我两倍宽。”

“哦~”西索一手捂在肚子上，委屈地看向伊路米。“你好刻薄。”

“无意冒犯，你身材还是不错的。”

西索的脸一沉，房间里的氛围顿时就不太对了。伊路米无视了突如其来的紧张，扭头看向电梯门。

“你刚才是无意中调戏了我嘛？”西索问道。伊路米并不作答，他捂着嘴笑了起来，声音都变得模模糊糊了。“你以后可以正式来追我哦——你不是很擅长的嘛。”

“免了谢谢。”伊路米立刻回答道。然而这话听着就像是“滚蛋去死。”

电梯到了，叮的一声打开。西索伸手示意伊路米先进，伊路米进去电梯里，摁了一下到200楼的按钮。到了200楼，他们还要再换乘到一楼的独立电梯。

200楼简直是人山人海。有些人一看就知道是西索的粉丝——他们都模仿西索画了一样的妆。

“多可爱啊……”西索一边走一边小声对伊路米说。放下头发之后，没人认得出他，就算某些人因为他别具一格的服饰多看了他两眼，也依旧没法把他和那个西索联想在一起。“他们穿的都像我呢。”

伊路米皱了皱鼻子。

西索超爱他这个表情的。“或许我该说点什么。”

“你想干嘛就干嘛。我要下楼了。”伊路米言简意赅地说，穿过大厅的时候遇上了名叫迪克的格斗家的粉丝团。西索紧跟在他身后，但认出那帮粉丝的衣服之后他停住了脚步，一字一句念了出来。

我爱迪克。*

*原文：I Love Dick 不言自明www（总而言之就是西索又猥琐了（。

“哦，你一定要告诉我在哪儿能买到这件衣服。”西索说。

伊路米犹豫地停在电梯前，眯起眼睛。

“这是我自制的。”年轻女子回答。

“超棒的呦，”西索的声音是那——么西索，十米范围之内的人都能认得出来。人群出现了骚动，有人发觉过来，是谁站在他们中间。

伊路米死死摁下电梯按钮，门立刻打开了。

有人尖叫起来，“西索！”

“哦…”他站的笔直，“我暴露咯。” 

伊路米抱着干脆把西索这白痴留给粉丝团的念头直接走进了电梯里。他摁下关门的按钮，心里总算畅快了点。

但在门完全闭合之前，就有一只森白的手插进电梯门之间，接着西索就跳了进来。有几个姑娘边叫边想冲进来，但她们就没那么走运了。此时电梯里就只有西索和伊路米两人。

“你故意的。”电梯开动以后伊路米开口道。

“才不是呢~”西索说，但他的笑脸完全出卖了他。

“只有糟糕的喜剧演员才会被自己的笑话逗乐。”伊路米引用了他祖父的话。

“我是魔术师，不是喜剧演员呦。”西索凭空变出了一朵花。他把花递给伊路米，然而对方把他瞪了回去。既然他不接受，西索就只有随他去了。电梯落地之前，花朵就变成了一只黑白条纹的蝴蝶，在电梯的有限空间里来回飞舞了大概一分钟，直到电梯到达目的地。

电梯门徐徐打开，蝴蝶飞了出去，飞入人群之中，就此消失。

 

 

光亮的黑色轿车穿行于天空竞技场附近的拥挤交通之中，往城外驶去。西索和伊路米坐在与司机隔绝的后排座位，两人各自坐在窗边。外面正在缓慢地下着雪，让他们的速度越发慢成蜗牛。

“我们要去哪里？”伊路米问。

“我让前台推荐了地方。一家叫方克斯的餐厅，又古老又昂贵。他们特别专精于小牛肉。”西索的目光从窗外转回到伊路米身上，“但我们大概是赶不上预约的时间了。”

“我们可以跑过去，”伊路米看了一眼街上排成长龙的车流，“我们穿过整个城市大概也就只需五分钟。”

“我以为你不想在雪天里走动呢。”西索说。

伊路米皱着眉头审视起他来。西索是怎么知道的？他眨了眨眼，理清思路，“没关系。”

西索看了一眼窗外，“我们会经过飞艇港口。或许我们应该去友克鑫市。”

伊路米坐近了一点，凝视着同一扇车窗外的景色，看着远远的地平线出有一艘硕大飞艇起航。“真的？”

“为什么不呢？”

伊路米哼了一声，“那个跟了我们一整天的男人大概要怀疑你的动机。我们连行李都没有。”

“啊哈，所以你也注意到咯，”西索说，“我倒是不担心他。他是天空竞技场安保部的头子。”

“他来者不善。”伊路米说。

“你也这么觉得？”西索露齿而笑，放在膝盖上的双手交握在一起，热度猛然一升，“我可是兴奋一整天了。”

伊路米低头看着西索的手。他涂了与西装同款的红色指甲油。“哈。好，我不反对去友克鑫市。我还没怎么去那里玩过呢。”

西索拿起车座旁的电话机，告诉司机换个方向。

 

 

看着他跟踪的车子开进港口，史法奥叹了口气。他坐在小货车轮后，并不想跟港口安保纠缠一番的后果只是目送西索离境。

他拿起手机摁了一个快捷键，举到耳边，过了一会儿，他就连上了负责机票销售的部门。“我需要一位旅客的身份细节。只要飞行时间；有往返票的话也要。”

“当然行，史法奥。关于什么事的？”

“我在调查，呃…安全漏洞之类的。关于竞技场的。”

“明白。一查到信息就发给你。”

“多谢。”

挂断电话之后，史法奥开动货车掉头。好几个司机冲他摁喇叭，他翻了个白眼，直接开回了竞技场。半个小时之后，他到达了目的地，刚一下手手机就显示有新信息。

乘客 西索，与伊路米 揍敌客同行。立即起飞，日期01-20。航班2248-1。

伊路米…揍敌客…这两个名字叫他警铃大作。史法奥走进竞技场里，并没有搭乘电梯，而是下到地下室去了，他的办公室就位于那里。只需一查，就在竞技场记录里找到了伊路米的资料。

他十二岁时就来到了塔里。在两百楼战斗了七个月。每场都赢。杀了四个对手。曾有资格挑战楼主。时年十二岁。

但是，史法奥的思绪陷入了揍敌客这个名字里。他又搜了一遍，吃惊地找到了不止一个揍敌客。总共有十个。

伊路米 揍敌客，12岁。

普利卡特 揍敌客， 22岁（已死）

糜稽 揍敌客 12岁

卡那比 揍敌客，19岁

里奥 揍敌客，46岁（已死）

爱丽丝 揍敌客，21岁（已死）

奇犽 揍敌客，10岁和12岁

雷德蒙 揍敌客，15岁

柳 揍敌客，30岁

柯特 揍敌客，8岁

“嗯，”史法奥拧着脖子扭成了九十度，眯着眼睛看名单。“假的，”他总结道，“有几个并不是揍敌客家的人。但有几个…”非常简单。他指了指名单底部伊路米的名字。

“多奇异的家族，”他自言自语道，“他们的孩子起名都是首尾相连的，中间以‘llu’押韵。伊路米（Illumi）——Mi加个“llu”就是糜稽（Milluki）。Ki加个‘llu’就是奇犽（Killua）。A是——哦，A不在其中。”他眯起眼睛，“奇犽和柯特（Kalluto）中间少了一个。应该是A加上‘llu’——”合上下一个名首，“亚露嘉（Alluka）。Ka加上‘llu’就是柯特（Kalluto）。”他吸了一口气，面目扭曲地看着这奇异的名字顺序。“好奇怪的家族。”为什么亚露嘉没有来过天空竞技场呢？他捏了捏鼻梁。

他决定找出伊路米在两百楼的战斗录像来看。他那时是个身材娇小的孩子，黑发及肩，穿着非常古板的衣服。身着毛线背心、有褶短裤和一双吊带袜。他的外表与徒手扯出了对手脊骨的行为形成了十分强烈的冲突，使得第一次目睹的史法奥受刺激很深。第二次他也是用了同一招。他挖出了一颗还在跳动的心脏。另一场决斗之中，他留下了对手一命，但也给对手留下了一身伤。他有非人般的速度和效率非常的力量。

而他的念力，在那个年纪时已经是相当训练有素。史法奥脊梁骨都开始打颤了，他意识到前台的猜测有理有据。这两个男人，西索和伊路米，就是怪物。两个怪物联合在一起，无疑是对竞技场的一大严重威胁——对社会而言同样如此。

史法奥的手机突然铃声大作，他跳了起来，被突如其来的光亮和响声所惊。意识到这只是他的手机时，他长出了一口气，环视周围一圈才发现他甚至连办公室的灯都没开。

“太蠢了，”史法奥低吼道，捡起了手机。他响亮地念了出来，“乘客西索，返程01-21。乘客伊路米，返程01-21。航班2248-2。”他挑起一边深棕色浓眉，“不到十二个小时。这是旅行吗？还是一场跨国约会？”

他盯着信息看了一会儿，打开了另一个号码。他必须立刻将此事终结。天空竞技场如果出了个连环杀手一定会被连累的。他知道西索和伊路米明天会登上最早的一般航班。

有一个杀手在等他。

 

 

他们在飞艇上刚喝了一两口冰镇威士忌，伊路米的手机就响了起来。

是来自他父亲的信息。他立刻绷紧了脑子里的弦。终于有联系了。他拿出手机看了看，精神状态又萎靡了下去。

西索坐在旁边一直看着他，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，从伊路米的气场就看得出来他的情绪起伏，然而他的表情依旧八方不动，“坏消息？”

“我不能再拿自己的手机做私人事务用了。现在这部手机只能用于工作。”

西索小啜一口威士忌，“嗯哼。反正你也从来不用手机打私人电话的嘛？”

伊路米轻敲手机，指甲划在屏幕上，动静恼火地跟枪声砰砰似的，接着他把手机拿给西索看。屏幕上是他俩几天前的对话。

22:18 伊路米：你多久做一次爱？

22:22 西索：我给你一张日常表啊。还是说你在邀请我？我也可以把你写进来呦。

22:22 伊路米：给个日常表就行了。

06:11 伊路米：你有华夫饼预拌粉吗？

06:12 西索：没有。跟前台点就好了。随边拿个电话打过去就有人在。

06:12 伊路米：你不介意吗？

06:13 西索：你好害羞呦。

06:14 西索：点好了。一分钟就送上来。说到那个上来…

06:14 伊路米：如果再让我看到你在公寓里不穿裤子我就把你那个给切掉。

06:15 西索：*-_-v好冷酷呦。

 

西索看到最后一行自己都笑了起来。

伊路米看着并不高兴。“我该怎么办？”

“再买一部手机，”西索说，“这很平常啊。”

“让人很不爽。”

“你提醒我了…”西索从外套胸袋里摸出手机。他哒哒哒地摁着屏幕，伊路米凑过来看他在干嘛。“我在付电话账单呢，” 他解释道。屏幕上显示一封信封飞舞而过，“搞定。”

伊路米睁大了眼睛。他举起酒杯送到唇边，几乎是机械式地喝了一口。

“怎么啦？”西索问到。

“我从没想象过你付账单的样子。”

“我可是个良好市民呢，”西索得意一笑，“你以前有付过账单嘛？”

“当然。餐厅和酒店的账单。”

“嗯哼，我可不是这个意思哦。被娇宠坏的伊路米呦，你现在也会有电话账单了哦。你父亲还会为你付车子的保养费吗？汽油费？我想你也得自己付医疗费咯。”

他所设想的前景，存钱只为拥有自己的庄园，最好是坐落在揍敌客庄园旁边，似乎是越发遥不可及了。那种面积和地点的庄园得要好几百亿。

“接着就是伙食费。啊，还有置装费。我敢说你家人还会提供武器，但是如果弄丢的话你也得负责吧？”西索继续说道，笑容越发灿烂，“我觉得他们会希望你现在能自己负责针哦。你一天用多少，大概？还有你这么可爱的秀发，每个月的护理费也很可观呢。”

伊路米陷入座位里，一点点向下滑，直到下巴都贴在了吧台上。“你是在建议我少吃，剃头，杀人时控制战损吗。”

西索脑海中浮现出一个光头食素嬉皮士伊路米，他控制不住地狂笑起来。伊路米向他投来非难眼色时，他只是笑的越发厉害而且停不下来。人们都在往这边看了。

伊路米从酒杯里捡起一块冰块，两指一夹，直接丢到了西索的膝盖上。魔术师跳了起来。

“冷！”他使劲拍打着裤子，然而好心情和笑容丝毫未损。过了约莫一分钟他又坐了回去，这一对旅伴一同陷入了沉默之中，注视着脚下友克鑫市的灯火。

伊路米拿起酒杯一饮而尽，西索也有样学样。

 

 

西索打小就是那种近乎于自我陶醉的状态。他从小就接触酒精，酒量惊人。飞艇落地的时候，他和伊路米已经喝到了第五轮。

而伊路米也完全不受酒精影响。酒精从本质上来说运做起来和毒药是一样的，而他对百分之九十人类已知的毒药都能够完美免疫。但喝的太多还是会让他有点嗨，没准这就是西索打的小算盘。

“我们应该用你家的名字的，”走出飞艇站的时候西索说道，“我们可以在皮莱姆摩天大厦的顶楼以揍敌客之名定张桌子。”

“这种做法很不明智。你不也声名在外？你的名字总该有点分量。”

“嗯哼，我在友克鑫市并不出名呢，”西索说，“我的名声在天空竞技场外并不很出众。我想我们得像其他人那样…等着了。”

伊路米很有兴趣第一挑眉，“可以。”

一个小时以后他发觉到，为什么这不可以。友克鑫市最好的餐厅之一，华伦烧烤屋，满座了。等待时间至少得要两个小时。餐厅外面也没有可以坐的地方，还挤得要命。

“你经常遇到这种事？”伊路米僵硬地站在盆栽植物和坐满了六个人的长凳之间，冷静地开口问道，“坐三个小时飞艇，再等两个小时座位。”

令人可气的是西索在喧闹人群中一副很熟练的样子，一手靠在墙上，一手插在外套口袋里。

伊路米想念庄园的空旷。他那间广阔、宽敞、带着回音的安静房间。从窗户往外看去，目力可及之处是无垠树海，是山脉此起彼伏，一直没入到地平线之中。

“你很难受，是不是？”西索问。

伊路米并不想回答，而此时坐在长凳上的一位老太太转了转身子，胳膊肘正好擦过他的大腿外侧，他生硬地点了点头。

西索消失于人海之中。没过一会儿他就回来了，把什么东西折起来插进了裤子后袋里。他冲伊路米做了个手势让他过来，伊路米朝他走了过去。餐厅领班出现在他们身边，弯腰一鞠躬，把他们带到了楼上。餐厅楼上约莫有半打独立的两人贵宾小桌，落地玻璃窗反射着窗外友克鑫市的灯火通明。

“我们还要点酒，”西索说，“两杯威士忌。”

领班点了点头退下了，这一对客人落了座。

他们彼此无话，西索凝视着窗外的城市，伊路米紧盯着西索。他开口问道，“你做了什么？”

“嗯哼？”西索惬意地一手托腮，胳膊撑在桌上。

“弄到了这张桌子。”

“他们为重要客人预留桌子的。”

“你用了我的名字？”伊路米咬紧牙关。

“我给了他钱。”

“哦。”

他们点的酒上了。伊路米小啜一口，脑海中灵光乍现，一下子看透了事实真相。

“啊，”他说，“我懂了。”

“嗯哼？”西索于杯沿后一笑。

“你有目的地试探我。有意操纵我的感情，想让我按照你的意思行事。”

“你怎么会这么想呢？”

“你拿我现在所拥有的责任开玩笑。你挑了一间客满座的餐厅。你选择——假装——等待，直到我难以忍受，接着你就挽救局势以救我于等座。我也很确定，你是在故意灌醉我。”

西索舔了舔杯缘，他死一般的幽暗气场一涌而出，伊路米解开了他所设的局。他感到很热，这是处在悬崖绝境的极大愉悦，因为杀手刺破了他小心设下的骗局。

“你有何目的？”伊路米眯起眼睛。

“我也想知道呦。”西索说。

伊路米来回转动着黝黑双瞳，把所有的碎片拼在一起。绝不是要把他搞上床这么简单。但也不像是要拉他决斗那么复杂。西索到底是什么动机？“你知道的，”伊路米有些抱怨地说，“比起变化系，你更像是操作系。”

“更像是你的操作手法，是不是？”西索笑着说。

伊路米是个操作系，是的，就像他母亲一样。但西索能让A物看着如同B物——正如他现在所要做的一样。“你不是想跟我上床或决斗——”

“好吧，我也不会拒绝就是咯。”西索说。

“——而你想让我以为你就是这个目的。”误导。多让人憎恶啊。伊路米皱了皱鼻子，西索却突然鼓起了掌。伊路米僵住了。

“就是这个。”

“呃？”

“我想让你露出这样的表情。就是这个。”

伊路米的茫然眼神并没有显露任何情绪，然而他一直怒火高涨。“你在说什么？”

“这个，”西索嘎吱嘎吱地让脸扭曲起来，伊路米抿紧嘴唇。“你露出这样的神情。”

“我并没有这么做。”

“我准备约那个领班回我们公寓去滚床单。”西索突然说道。伊路米皱起鼻子——西索的手机出现在半空中一闪光，拍到了他这个表情。

伊路米手中的酒杯都要给捏碎了，怒火已经叫他难以忍受。西索把手机放到桌子上，转了个圈递给伊路米看。

伊路米在屏幕上看到了自己的脸，眼神茫然空洞，抿着嘴唇——皱着鼻子。好像他很不高兴的样子。还噘着嘴，简直孩子气。

他握着酒杯的手越发用力。他拿起手机，更近距离地看照片，几滴威士忌酒液无声无息地从杯子边缘渗了出来。捏着手机，凑近了看，拉远了看。最终，他放下手机推回给西索。

“不要再这么做了。”

“但我一直很无聊呀。”伊路米是他收藏中的一个玩具，无论是决斗还是做爱都不是现有的最简单选择。这憎恶——倒算是个很有趣的安慰。“找寻真相的过程对你而言不是很有趣吗？”

“我的词典里没有‘有趣’这个词，也并不觉得有趣。”伊路米说。

侍者端着餐前小食出现了。他在两位客人面前各放下小盘子，把酒单递给他们检阅。“我是瑞克。我能为您二位推荐今晚的主厨菜单吗？”华伦烧烤屋并没有固定菜单。菜单每天都不一样；以绝佳节奏呈上的七道主菜。

伊路米刚要开口说不要酒了，西索就抢先说道。

“请上一瓶红酒。”他倾过身去点了点酒单。

“好的。还要加满威士忌吗？”

西索又抢在伊路米之前回答道，“请。”

“我很快回来。”

伊路米的眼睛眯成一道窄缝。西索似乎并不在意，继续啜饮自己的酒。他瞥了一眼伊路米的杯子，“啊哈，你的酒滴出来了哦。”

他也看了一眼正缓慢往下滴酒的杯子，接着举起杯子细细观察。他舔了舔杯缘，捕捉到一滴正要逃走的威士忌酒液，接着对准杯口一饮而尽。

西索倚在一手上，“或许我就应该以上床为目的呢，”他注视着伊路米的一举一动。

“那你得再多准备一加仑的威士忌，”伊路米放下酒杯，“而且你的酒量并没有我好。这个游戏你赢不了。”

西索对着自己的餐盘狡黠一笑。

伊路米意识到自己的错误时已经太迟了。赢不了的游戏才是西索最享受的。

 

 

他们吃完晚餐的时候已经是凌晨两点了。

“我们没理由去酒店的嘛。”西索说。

“嗯哼。”

他们都喝的醉醺醺了。西索已经记不得上次喝醉是什么时候，这可是个危险游戏，要知道他有那么那么多的敌人。而伊路米的敌人估计有他两倍还多。他俩现在毫无防备，机会简直千载难逢。然而他还是提议去街角小酒吧。

伊路米同意了。

酒吧很小，里面一片烟雾蒙蒙，但是闻着不像天空竞技场里那种香烟和灰尘混合着的味道。酒吧里的味道馥郁又温暖。像是昂贵的雪茄烟和罕见烈酒。座位是柔软的暗红色皮革所制，酒吧简餐也是独具匠心。

西索看着伊路米接受了别人送的一根迷你雪茄烟。送烟的男人递着烟等伊路米来拿，然而杀手并没有去取，而是倾身靠过去，轻轻衔住了烟嘴。那个男人僵住了——各方面都是——伊路米呼出一口烟。他坐直了身子，烟雾从他唇间飘散而出，那位年长的绅士看着都快要昏过去了。

“请拿着吧。”他喘息着说。

“你太客气了。”伊路米微微一笑。那男人蹒跚而去，吃惊的模样好似伊路米把他打了一顿。伊路米把雪茄递给西索，后者摇了摇头。 

“我不抽烟，牙会变黄的。”他露出牙齿给伊路米看——洁白而质朴，犬齿之尖在伊路米看过的人之中称得上是之最了。伊路米倾身越过桌子，看着西索的嘴巴，当他反应过来的时候，他已经在用大拇指抚摸着西索的牙齿。西索并没有错失良机，张大了嘴巴，舌头舔过伊路米的指腹。

杀手抽回了手，又露出了那个西索最爱的表情。他坐回到座位上，继续抽烟，而西索喝起了杜松子酒。

过了一会儿，伊路米开口说道，“我喜欢友克鑫市。”

“这个地方很有意思。”西索赞同道。

“比你的塔好多了。”

“也更贵呦。”西索说。

“你穿着这套西装，梳着这样的发型——又是这样的姿态——”伊路米的话越说越顺口，越说越自由，听着像是这一整晚的第一句醉话，“让人觉得你几乎就是个商人。给我出出主意啊，我应该去哪儿。”

“你付不起我的咨询费的呦。”西索说。

他们都大笑了起来。他们都喝醉了。

 

 

如果他们此时正清醒的话，这一击根本不可能成功。

西索和伊路米正穿小道去飞艇港口呢，走在小巷中时，一个念力炸弹穿空而来。他们俩同时发觉，西索赶在炸弹击中之前就用伸缩自如的爱黏住了炸弹。念力炸弹刚被包裹于他的念之中就立刻爆炸了开来，他的念被撑到了十倍，很勉强地将爆炸全部包裹其中。西索收紧了手指，指节咯咯作响，直到爆炸逐渐消逝。

伊路米已经掷出了十几根念针，但来人并不完全算是新手，而且是有备而来。西索数了数，对手总共有四人。使出念力炸弹的刺客又扔出了两个，这次是从上方来，显然是从周围高楼的某扇窗户里扔出来的。西索轻松地躲过攻击，双腿优雅地在空中一动，落在伊路米不远处。

幽暗的念力野兽从阴影中浮现出来，伊路米立即跟着他们追踪到了念力使用者，这家伙躲在一个大型垃圾箱后面呢。愚蠢。他以为有垃圾箱就可以让他免受攻击了。伊路米掷出一枚针，如同割开黄油一般穿过了这个巨大的金属制品。针直插入对手眼力，他嚎叫着倒地。

西索跳上大楼，沿着外墙一路向上，好似只是在爬斜坡，而不是沿着垂直面走动。他听见有个女人一边嘴不停地咒骂一边想要拦阻他的去路。没有用的，他现在已经知道她的位置了。他在一间公寓窗外堵住了她，一张牌割开了她的喉咙。她瞬时窒息，向后一翻，倒地抽搐。

而在楼下，伊路米独自一人面对剩下的两个刺客。西索俯视过去，看着他以无比优雅的动作前后行进，仿佛一根穿过织物的针，所到之处皆被刺破。他飞起一脚，正中刺客下巴，让他立刻昏死过去。另一个人对伊路米的头发伸出了手，想要抓住他的唱法拽倒他。

伊路米的的脉搏跳到了顶点。伸缩自如的爱黏上了刺客的后脑勺。西索本想用自己的拳头打开刺客，但被酒精麻痹的神经以及这个男人竟想抓伊路米头发的气愤难平让他失了准头，他出手太快、太用力。这一击直接把刺客的脖子打成了两截，当场毙命。

西索向伊路米走了过来，他正将一枚针插入最后一个刺客的脑袋里。死了。

他扭头看向西索，睁着一双大眼睛，姿态很是放松。他也很享受。他们两个身上溅满了敌人的血，站在充斥垃圾的潮湿阴冷小巷之中，共享这愉悦一刻。

西索舔了舔犬齿，笑了起来。伊路米缓缓抽出自己的针，收回到衣服里，期间一直盯着西索。

“喝醉是愚蠢的行为。”最终他说道。

“确实。他们甚至想揍你呢。”西索伸手抚摸伊路米的下巴。

伊路米立刻警戒了起来，“他们什么——”

西索的大拇指抚摸着伊路米的嘴角，他在那里落下一吻。伊路米呼出一口气，因为刚才的打斗依旧热血沸腾着，他不知道该如何反应。这跟第一次被处以电刑的反应时一样，他知道该动，他也想动，乞求停止，或者干脆任由这酷刑继续下去，直到他再也无所畏惧。他喝得太醉了，无法理清这其中的相干性。

西索收回了手，他脸上的表情可说是相当色情，瞳孔张开，眉毛上挑，而伊路米的脑子终于爬出了醉酒泥浆。一枚念针闪现，抵在西索喉头。

“别再碰我。”

“哦，伊路米…”西索开口道，这个变态混蛋靠近伊路米的针，“我站起来了呦。”

伊路米一脸嘲笑地收回了针，一转脚跟就走开了，直奔飞艇港口而去。

回去竞技场。

“你要让我顶着小帐篷走路嘛？”西索原地不动地在他背后喊道，声音哀怨。

“你也可以不用两条腿走回去，与我无关。”伊路米说。


	3. K.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食物和决斗。这就是主题。

飞艇航程中，他俩坐在面对面的扶手椅上都睡着了。西索把脚翘起来搭在伊路米的椅子扶手上，让自己可以舒展开了身体。而伊路米就一直稳稳地坐着，腰背挺得笔直，只是闭着眼睛。

旅途中没人打扰他们。甚至都没人指指点点西索脸上被溅到的血迹。

落地之后他们一起进了洗手间里，西索才终于看到了镜子里的自己。“啊，靠。”他打湿了手巾擦干净脸，瞪了一眼站在门边的伊路米。“你都不提醒我。”

伊路米回以略略一笑。西索瞪着他，一把关掉了水龙头。接着他俩就一起离开了洗手间，踏上回家的行程。

这一天剩下的时间里他们俩都在睡觉。等伊路米终于起床以后，他去厨房倒水，发现西索窝在小房间的沙发上，身上裹了一条毯子，正在玩纸牌。

伊路米也加入了进来。西索指了指蓝色天鹅绒沙发的另一头，又拽出一条毯子。伊路米一言不发的接受了。

“金罗美？*”西索一边洗牌一边问道。

* Gin Rummy 一种纸牌游戏

“嗯。”伊路米盘腿坐了下来。西索刷刷刷洗牌，伊路米像个新娘似的把西索给他的摊子裹在身上。

他们俩一直玩到日落西沉，有点余醉未醒，又很精神抖擞。

伊路米不愿承认，但西索说得对。晚餐和饮酒确实乐趣十足。他对家的渴望更像是一时饥饿，而非撕心裂肺的饥渴。

 

 

他们四个都死了？

史法奥震惊地看着手机里的信息。经历过一次突袭之后，西索和伊路米都衣冠完整地回到了竞技场。而他先前居然还觉得派四个杀手好像太多了。

一股寒意窜上他后背。他咽了口口水，翻到下一页信息，里面是照片。他雇佣的四个杀手血淋淋的尸体横躺在肮脏小巷里。他们甚至都没费心遮掩一下；这一对是自以为有多么遥不可及啊。

史法奥不是胆小之人，但他知道自己的界限何在。他下定决心，坐电梯去到两百楼，拜访了那里的前台。

她正坐在那里看杂志，一头红发扎了个高高的马尾。

他清了清嗓子，她抬头笑了，“史法奥。你好呀，有什么新闻吗?”

“你的直觉错了，”史法奥说，“西索不是威胁。”

前台皱起眉头，“我不懂。”

“我查过了，他没在杀人。”那他妈就是在搞大扫除，但这与主题无关。“你没什么好担心的，随他去吧。”

“但我很确定呀…”她握紧了摁在衣服上的手。

“嘿，”史法奥说，“你不相信我吗？”

“当然，史法奥。我相信你，没错。”她清了清喉咙，点点头，接着又露出那张训练有素的中立性愉快表情，“谢谢你的帮助。”

“没关系。如果有别的事的话就告诉我。”史法奥说完就走去了电梯。电梯门打开之后，里面站着的人是西索，他穿了一件有金边的白色服装，眼睛下面各画了泪滴和星星。

他们彼此对看了好一会儿，史法奥被那双无所不知的黄色眼睛看的僵在原地动弹不得。西索前进了一步，史法奥依旧动不了，心脏在他胸膛里猛烈直跳，仿若擂鼓一般，让他只能听得见那砰—砰—砰的动静。

They stared at each other for a long moment and Shifaun felt frozen in place by the all-too-knowing yellow eyes. Hisoka took a step forward and Shifaun still couldn’t move, heart thundering now, pounding in his chest so hard that he couldn’t hear anything but the thud-thud-thud.

西索的气场黑暗、幽深，几乎是深不见底。他的力量如此强大，让史法奥想起自己年幼时第一次看到天空塔的场景。他站在这座宏伟建筑的底端，朝天仰望。他甚至看不到顶；这建筑如此之高，直接没入了蔚蓝天际之中。他头昏眼花地站在那里仰望了许久，努力想要理解那庞然巨物。

西索也是如此强大。

史法奥低头鞠躬，“西索楼主。不好意思。”

他后退几步，从西索身边绕了过去。电梯门已经关上了，他摁下按钮让门再重启。他听见西索离开时高跟鞋敲击在走廊上的清脆响声。当他走进电梯时，他听到西索的声音，轻快而俏皮，“好啦好啦，我会给你们签名的，当然。”一群小姑娘齐声尖叫起来。

史法奥回到自己的地下室里，立刻辞去了工作。还是个孩子时，他唯一所渴望的就是望见塔顶。

如今他已经见过了塔顶，也永远不想坠下。

 

 

过了两天伊路米才发觉跟踪已经永远终止了。坐在厨房吧台边，他盯着西索翻动外卖菜单。“那个跟踪你的保安部主管消失了。”

“嗯哼。”西索一边读菜单，手指一边沿着一页摸索。

“是你杀了他吗？”

“没有哦。我吓了他一下。”

“哦？”伊路米歪着脑袋，一头黑发宛如瀑布般拂过他的面颊。

西索放下菜单，探身过去双手撑在桌上，“我就是看了看他。这样。”他的眼睛几乎咪成了一道细线，抿着嘴唇，笑容夸张的过分。

“这并不吓人。”

“你不觉得吓人是因为我们是朋友。”西索恢复了正常表情，重新捡起菜单。

“我们不是朋友。”伊路米不假思索地立即回道。当西索并没有回话时，伊路米略微睁大了眼睛。这真是意味深长的一顿。接着他说，“哦。”他上下打量了西索一番，“我们算是朋友。”

“真谢谢你注意到了。”西索从厨房墙上拿下电话机，“我要点蒙古烤鸡，你也要吗？”

伊路米双肘支在吧台上，凑过去看了看，“是的。”说完以后他坐在厨房里，皱着眉头，一副闷闷不乐的样子。

“别担心，”西索把电话挂在耳旁，“我不会告诉别人的。我也很讨厌自己被当成靶子呢。你平时多久受一次袭击？”

“除非是特别严重的危机，不然我都不会数的。”伊路米开始在脑子里做起了算数，一年总有个十几次。

“你多久一次会遇到特别严重的危机？”

“嗯…”他举起一只手，数着手指，“平均下来，一个月一次吧。”

电话那头一定是接通了，因为西索扭头说，“你好，两份点单，谢谢。244套房。嗯哼。嗯。蒙古烤鸡。啊，等等，”他看向伊路米，“你喜欢哪种米饭？”

“糙米。”

“一份糙米，一份白米。”西索说。“哦——还有一份奶昔，巧克力味的，嗯，多加点巧克力碎块。嗯哼。嗯，好。”

挂了电话以后伊路米凑过来说，“我也想要一份巧克力奶昔。”

“就是给你的。”

伊路米面无表情地看着他。

西索解释，“我是为你点的。”

“啊。”

他们俩都没话说了。

“下次要加两份巧克力碎块。”伊路米说。

“我会记得的。”西索说。

 

 

上次那个笨拙摄影师给西索拍的照片现在已经在奥林匹亚格斗赛的广告上循环播放了，比赛还有三个礼拜就开幕，市场营销做的正是旺盛。

不管走哪儿都能看见西索的脸，伊路米感觉自己都被这个广告给强奸了眼睛了。大概最气人的部分就是西索似乎完全没注意到这事，因为他不看电视，看书也只看小黄书。路边倒是有印刷了他大头照的公交汽车，但他也永远都见不着。伊路米甚至买个甜甜圈都得忍受三步之外广告上西索的双眼。

伊路米气的就是西索一点都不受干扰。

伊路米设置自己的新手机时收到了一条信息，发件人的号码他完全不认识。他打开了邮件看了看。又、是、西索的脸，还有奥林匹亚格斗赛的日期。屏幕上接连不断地闪过其他对手的照片。

这个手机买了还不到一个小时就收到了宣传那白痴小丑的垃圾邮件。他肯定是被当做宣传目标了，因为他现在登记的住址就是天空竞技场。

他恼火地用指甲划过手机屏幕，删掉了信息。他坐了回去，面无表情地凝视着天花板。

从友克鑫市回来的这几天里，伊路米已经得出了几个结论。

1.他不喜欢天空竞技场和天空塔。这里花哨、吵闹、廉价。

2.西索是他的朋友。这就将他归入了重要人群的一类，伊路米也将把他们目前的关系建立在相互理解和尊重的基础上。他们现在的关系包括了力量和控制的因素，不论西索是否有注意到这点。

1\. 友克鑫市更适合长期居住，虽然也更贵。那里的居民水准也更高。

当然他会离开这个塔，搬去友克鑫市，或许他也可以礼貌地要求西索可以和他一起搬去，这样他们就能够继续作为同盟和朋友存在。但恰恰相反，伊路米认为最好的办法就是因势操纵，直到达成目的。这样就没有了西索会来跟他争辩的风险。

伊路米知道什么才是最好的，他也不喜欢亲口解释。大概是因为他在揍敌客家中当惯了长兄角色，让他在一切事务上都惯于权威，然而——这个决定不容反驳。

他和西索要搬去友克鑫市。

公寓的另一个房间里，西索打了个寒颤。

 

 

“你要去为了比赛练习一下吗？”伊路米没敲门就走进了西索的卧室。西索坐在镜子前，满手都是啫喱（伊路米希望那是啫喱）。他盯着伊路米看了一会儿，接着扭头继续对着镜子抹发胶，直到头发让他满意地竖起。

“应该吧，为什么不呢？”

“你的目标是取胜吗？”伊路米坐在西索床边。西索又是扭头看了看他，然后继续对着镜子整理发型。

“不是。”

“那你的目的是什么？”

“赛程表已经安排好，我得再打倒两个人才能对上XOXO。她是我的最爱。”

“XOXO？”伊路米两手撑在身后，陷入西索那铺着柔软长毛绒布的床铺。

西索又看了他一眼，再对着镜子说，“她是238楼的楼主。”西索是244楼的楼主，当数字并不能很好地表示分级或力量的差距。“她是强化系。”

“哈，”伊路米说，“你的最爱。”

“我们都很博爱的。”西索赞同地笑了起来。

“一旦你打败她，然后要做什么？”伊路米追问道。他拿出手机找赛程表，看看奥林匹亚格斗赛的日程是如何运作的。等西索打败了XOXO，他就得要准备决赛了。他可以赢得天空塔的顶楼套房。

西索依旧在捯饬他的头发，耸了耸肩，“不做什么。”

伊路米抬头，“你对250楼的套房没兴趣吗？”

“我对剩下的决赛对手都没兴趣，”西索解释道，“剩下的楼主都不是很有趣。”

伊路米本可以要求他进一步说明，然而他已经表示赞同。他在广告上把那些对手的资料看了一遍又一遍，似乎没有一个配得上他们所拥有的无限狂热褒奖。当然，伊路米觉得XOXO也是一样。她是唯二可以参加奥林匹亚格斗赛的女人之一，这倒算是有趣，但也就仅此而已。

大概西索的兴趣在她别处吧。伊路米问，“你对她有性趣？”

这一句话博得西索扭头看他。他直接转了个身，挑眉望了过来。伊路米坐在他床上，双腿分开，双手撑在身后，头发凌乱地批在肩上，眼睛微微眯起。

西索慢慢消磨着这静寂的片刻，不带一丝消遣意味地上下打量着伊路米，“为什么这么问呢，伊路米。你今天比平时话多呦。你是有什么想要的嘛？”

伊路米动都没动，依旧懒洋洋地靠在那里，只是把腿分的更开了些，“没有。”

西索变出一张牌夹在指间，微微一闪光之后他就全力冲伊路米掷了出去。伊路米赶在纸牌擦到自己鼻子之前就用双手接住了。因为这一突袭，导致没了支撑，他直接倒在了西索床上。

“你说得对。我应该练习一下。你要来吗？”西索站起来问道。

“可以。”伊路米跳下床，把牌递给西索。西索接过纸牌，在指间晃了晃，就化成了噗的一声青烟。

训练场在天空塔的套房另一端，总共十层。从两百层的入口处进入，只对楼主开放。当然，看门人就是个笨蛋，伊路米一点不费力地就混了进去。

走进训练场里，他惊讶地眨了眨眼。这十层场馆尽收眼底，每层之间互相有楼梯相连，还有一个观光电梯，连接着通向各层楼的跑步小道。一面墙是贯彻十层的玻璃墙，可以俯瞰整个城市，而另一面墙通向各个楼主的套房。

这可比天空塔里的其他东西都令人感动多了。这是自从伊路米离开庄园之后，最能让他感觉像是回到了家的事物。这座训练场跟揍敌客庄园的健身馆差不多大小，同样地富有特色。越野训练，举重，游泳池，拳击台，冥想休息室，温泉，武器室——看来这里是应有尽有。

“你看着很高兴呢。”西索说。他这次又换了一套小丑服——粉红色的底色上点缀着紫色，还穿了平底鞋。显然在他看来这就已经是运动服了。

“这个场地对于20名格斗士来说也太宽敞了。”伊路米一边往前走一边上下打量场地里的设施。

“额外福利咯。”西索耸耸肩。

“你想来局格斗吗？”伊路米抬手指了指三楼的格斗台。 “当然。”西索示意伊路米带头。他们一同上了楼梯，场地里其他几个练习的格斗士从楼上低头看着他们。西索打从成了楼主就从没来过练习场。光是看着就能感觉到他身上那股张力。

“不用招式，”伊路米说，“只用最基本的念。”

“好。”

“不用武器？”伊路米亮了亮手中的针。

“嗯…不用了吧。”西索点头说道。

“倒地即输。谁能把对法先打倒在地即赢。三局两胜。”他用了平时训练弟弟们时惯用的规矩。只有他们被命令对伊路米出杀招才能使出全力，因为他们永远都没法把伊路米给打倒在地。西索点头表示OK。

“听起来很有趣。”西索笑着走到格斗台另一边。场地中间的软垫微微一凹陷，几米之外的边缘依旧平整。伊路米站在他对面，彼此遥遥相望。

“很好。开始。”

话音刚落他已消失无踪。

“我真喜欢跟杀手对决呢，”西索的声音低沉而色气，脸上的笑容越发肆意。他的目光直追跳起的伊路米，“他们的速度那么快。”

作为回答的是伊路米从上而下瞄准了西索脸蛋的一记飞踢，但魔术师躲开了，伊路米直接踢上了软垫，整层楼都震动了一下，上方的钢铁梁架往下簌簌掉灰。

西索大笑了起来。伊路米露齿一笑。

他们会把这地方给毁了的。

突然之间，他们都飞速地动作起来，然而并没有交手。直到西索看到了机会，假装一记右勾拳，等伊路米反向闪躲的时候，一个提膝以全身的力量踹向伊路米的腹部。他被踹得从台上飞了出去，重重地撞上了墙板，墙上的石膏都给震碎了，如同落雨一般掉得他一身。

伊路米站了起来，西索冲他一笑。伊路米也回以微微一笑。

他们同时起跳，在半空中交战，互相致以肘击。

练习场里的其他格斗士都跑到自己场地的边缘，围观他俩的打斗。有个年轻人掏出手机，拨号，“迪克，赶紧来练习场，相信我。”他停下了说话，因为这次是西索被打飞了，贴着地板翻了好几圈，而且是前后滚翻的那种，直到装上了格斗台边缘防止人掉下去摔死的栏杆。西索差点就滑了出去，他抓住金属栏杆，一个挺身就站了起来。

当他松手的时候，金属栏杆上已经明显地凹下去了一块。

年轻人对着电话倒吸一口凉气，“跑过来，现在！”

“你应该利用语言战术。”伊路米提议道。

“哦？”西索拍了拍膝盖上的灰。

“你以往战斗的时候都会用语言挑衅，跟我打的时候也应该这么做。”

“为什么呢？不说话的话我就没法打败你吗？亲爱的伊路米，你比我强大吗？”

“是的。我比你强大。”伊路米转了转肩膀。

“你的速度比我快？”西索一边说一边向他走来。

“是的。”伊路米也迎面而上。

“你比我要聪明吗？”他走的更近了。

“是的。”他们之间越来越近。

“你在床上也是一样棒吗？”他们现在几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖了。

当伊路米又露出那个表示讨厌的表情时，西索享受得不得了，同时也挥出了一拳。这一拳正中伊路米肚子，让他不得不退了好几步，西索趁此机会另一只手直接扣上了他的喉咙把他压倒在地。

伊路米被压在地上，眯起眼睛。

西索笑着说，“言辞战术，我用了哦。”

第一轮：西索胜。

伊路米的挫折感明显得看都能看得出来，西索睁大了眼睛。伊路米一个猛力抬起腿夹住了西索的腰，双臂锁住他两边。

“如果你还能再压倒我，”伊路米说，“我就要吻你。”

“哦，伊路米，”西索呻吟起来。得一份，但也是把双刃剑。“可以，但我可是很善于在硬着的情况下战斗的哦。”

“我们走着瞧。”伊路米说，用力地一扭身体翻了过来，两脚一用力，以前所未有的力量把西索踢飞了出去，直接撞上了墙壁。

楼上，有个围观群众来回一看，“他们刚刚是不是说到接吻了？”

“不知道啊 ，我听不清，”有个女人说，“西索露出破绽了吗？”

“他的速度太快了，我看不清啊。”人人都靠在栏杆上想努力看的更清楚点。

伊路米从背后袭来，扣住了西索的手腕，以让全场震惊的重力把他撞倒在了软垫上。压倒。

第二轮：伊路米胜。

他们分了开来，再一次站到了软垫两边。

伊路米像第一轮一样消失了，西索举起胳膊，伊路米轰然一声撞了上去；这是一股无可阻挡的力量与纹丝不动地防守的对决。冲击波震荡在整个空间里，直到他们再次分开。

“自从进了我房间你就是想要诱惑我呢。”西索说。

伊路米无辜地眨了眨眼，“我没有。”

“你不是很精于此道呦，太呆板了。”

“我没有——”伊路米猛然醒悟到自己的辩白就等于是承认，“啊，靠。”是他露马脚了。伊路米眯起眼睛，“我在测试一个理论。”

“那是什么理论？”西索看着快要发疯了，笑的肆意无比。

“这是秘密。”伊路米说。

“这轮我要赢了呦，”西索说，“你知不知道我有洞察一切的能力？”

伊路米抬手解下了绑在头发上的橡皮圈。他缓缓地除下橡皮卷，接着甩了甩头发，乌黑长发晃出了优雅的波浪线条。西索舔了舔嘴唇，感觉小腹的热度在不断跳动。

楼上的围观者之一问，“他是西索的…丈夫吗？”

“他的名字是伊路米 揍敌客。有人说他现在跟西索住一起呢。”

“揍敌客？他和奇犽有关系吗？”

“谁？”

“去年来过的那个白头发小孩。记得吗——就是因为他，我们才得用甜点塞满自动贩卖机。”

“哦。他和那个火山头小男生嘛。”

“小杰。”

“小杰不是和西索打过吗？”

“我真好奇这些人是怎么认识的。”

“世界就是这么小。”

伊路米躲过一击，挥出拳头。西索往下一躲，接着一掌直击伊路米胸口。杀手略一含胸，轻松借住，再借着反作用力打向西索的脑袋，反身一脚踢向他脊骨。

“截下来你就会跳到我背后，想着这样就能压倒我咯。”西索说。伊路米已经跳了起来，落地时一脚踹向西索肩膀，被他一个前滚躲开，自己滑倒在地，“现在我们两个面对面咯，你会试图揍我。”

伊路米躺在地上，身上还压着个西索，他倒是想除权，但一旦收紧拳头，就没法再动了——他被困住了。

“不管用呦。”

“哈？”伊路米看了看自己的手臂。他动不了了。他又试了试另一只手——结果是一样。被定住了。

伸缩自如的爱。他的两个手腕都被扣在了地板上。

“你作弊。”伊路米说。

“说谎可是我的缺点呢。”西索承认道，他按住伊路米的拳头，压倒他，“但你还是倒地了哦。”

“啊…”

西索压在他上方的身体很温暖。伊路米的目光转到了他的嘴唇上，又去凝视那双炯炯有神的黄色双眼。同一时间的，他们相互靠近，嘴唇贴在了一起。他们分开——又更快地吻在一起。西索张开嘴，让伊路米能够尝到他的味道。像是沾了血的嘴唇，有金属的味道，然而那么炽热——

伊路米打了个寒颤。他们的舌头互相交缠，伊路米呼出了一口气，任由西索把全副重量压在他身上。能感觉到西索的舌头缠着他的，又舔过他的牙齿——他跟着西索的节奏，每一个动作，小腹都拧紧了。

伊路米的手露出了尖爪形状，用上了挖取人心的技巧，穿透了西索的拳头，穿透了他的掌心，然而他们谁都没在意，即使他们都要喘不过气来了，也只是贴着对方穿两口气，又接着亟不可待地亲吻，他们吻得越来越随性，快速，喘息——

伴随着血液顺着他俩的手流下，他们都吻也越发疯狂，血腥的味道充斥于整个空间里。

伊路米只是想知道西索受到性爱分心的程度有多高。答案是：相当。但现在他们还在接吻，而他已经停不下来。他停不下来。为什么他不住手？

停下来，伊路米。

他贴着西索的嘴唇喘息着，唇边还沾染着他俩的唾液。感觉起来湿漉漉的；伊路米头晕目眩，眼前无法聚焦。他们歪着脑袋亲吻时，牙齿互相擦碰着，伊路米含住了西索的舌头，作为回报西索咬了一口他的下唇。

住手，伊路米。

停下来的人确实西索，他亲吻着伊路米抿紧的嘴唇——起先是吻了吻他的嘴角，接着是脸颊。分开时，伊路米本能地追寻着他的动作，蹭了蹭西索的鼻子。

别停，西索。

当他意识到自己在干什么的时候，伊路米立刻向后一仰头，直接撞上了地板。

“打的不错。”西索说。

在他俩上方，众多的围观群众之一说，“我、靠。”

第三轮：西索胜。


	4. 这不是色情短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题所示

XOXO见识过职业决斗领域中许多令人厌恶、阴暗不堪的黑暗面，但伊路米 揍敌客的恐怖程度已经是全新级别的了。

此事由一条短信开始。

09:05 ？：你好，XOXO。你想要能够在奥利匹克决斗赛上打败西索的建议吗？

没有署名，她也不认识这个号码。她犹犹豫豫地回了条短信：

09：08 XOXO：比起作弊，我还是还是更想靠自己的力量取胜。

09：08 ？：并不是提议让你作弊。我相信我能够帮到你。

XOXO晒成棕褐色的手停在手机上方。她不知道该如何作答。咽了口口水，抿紧嘴唇，她回复道：

09:09 XOXO：你有什么建议？

09：09 ？：我们见个面吧。—IZ

她打了个寒颤。现在，每个楼主都知道伊路米 揍敌客是谁。他与西索联手给训练场造成几十万损害的那一战给楼主们留下了极为深刻的印象。XOXO当时不在现场，但那一战的传说早已在楼主之间流传开来。

09:11 XOXO：如果你是在耍我，我他妈会宰了你。你想在哪儿见面？

她一直没收到回复，但十二个小时之后她走去五十楼外的瞭望台吃自动贩卖机卖的蛋白质能量棒时，伊路米自阴影之中现身而出。她浑身一冷。

“你好。”她说道。她暗自庆幸有把一头厚重黑发梳了起来，在脑后扎了个圆髻。如果伊路米对她出手，她也能够最大程度地利用身体优势，不会因为头发挡在眼前而增添阻碍。

他们沉默对峙了一会儿，XOXO有点受打击，伊路米靠的这么近真是好尴尬。他就这么面无表情地盯着人，站的如同木板一样笔直。他约人见面却一句话都不讲？

XOXO清了清喉咙，“我想还是我来起头吧，就问你最重要的一点：为什么你要帮我打败西索？你们不是——”她挥了挥手，“——特别的…朋友吗？”

“我们是普通朋友。”伊路米澄清道。

XOXO想，有时候会亲热的那种是吧，但是并没有说出口。

“我认为，如果西索被打败，他就会离开这座塔。”

XOXO扬了扬眉，把能量棒塞进嘴里咬了一口。她在等着伊路米的下文。

“当一个楼主在奥林匹亚决斗赛里被打败时，两百楼的竞争者就可以向他发起挑战，而这挑战是不容拒绝的。西索对这些决斗没兴趣，他会直接把楼主地位让给第一个挑战者。”

XOXO皱眉，“这似乎不太可能啊。我是说，他会放弃整间顶层公寓还有所有的特权，就因为他对稍弱的对手没兴趣？”

这次轮到伊路米满脸难以置信了。如果她完全不了解西索的本性，那可就比他原来所设想的要有难度了。“显然如此。”

“随他啦。好吧，你怎么帮我？”

“比赛之前还有十七天，我要训练你。”

“我已经有老师了——”

“训练要完全保密，且只针对于在赛场上打败西索，包括了技巧的所有细节。”伊路米从外衣口袋里掏出一张卡片递给XOXO。她无奈地接了过来，上面用精美字体写了一个地址，“午夜时到这里来。决赛前的每一个晚上都要来。”

她盯着地址看；这是天空塔南边的一个地方，在仓库区。

“很有可能我不能每天晚上都来。但是，我会适当地安排追加课程。”

“好吧…”XOXO摇摆不定地说。

伊路米点了点头，转身就走，向塔里走去。

“等等，我又想起来了——你为什么要这么做？”

伊路米头都没回，笔直地往前走，“西索是我的朋友。”

XOXO瞠目结舌地看着伊路米离去的背影，“你对朋友的定义也太他妈糟糕了吧。”

“没错啊！”伊路米的身影消失了。

 

 

当被两百五的十层天空之塔所包围，迷失于政治、支架、赌博、粉丝、尖叫和兴奋之中时，十分轻易就会忘记真实的世界。

所以当伊路米收到来自于他父亲的短信时，整个人的思考角度都变得凌厉起来了，他意识到自己过去几天里花了太多时间给西索的决斗，以至于生活的其余部分都变得无足轻重了。

他已经十天没有接到任务了。

他打开邮件，西索出现在他背后也跟着看了起来。他们最近总是一同窝在沙发上看报纸。好吧，是伊路米在看报纸，西索玩填字游戏。

08:08 父亲：你18:00时能够回家吗？我们偶尔也要叙叙旧。

伊路米感觉有什么东西充盈在血管里。好似是如释重负，肾上腺素和怀念之情。他感觉已经好久好久没有回过家了。

08:09 伊路米：好的。

08:09 父亲：留下来过夜。

08:09 伊路米：了解。

“嗯哼，好有趣，”西索滚回去自己那半边沙发，手里捏着报纸。他拾起别在耳后的铅笔，继续看线索。

“我今晚要出去。”伊路米平淡地开口道。

“哦，知道了。”西索咬着笔头，聚精会神地盯着细小的文字，头发都落在眼前。

伊路米继续看起自己的手机，他们被沉默所包围，只有时间还在滴滴答答地走。

“你兴奋咯。”西索终于自报纸上抬起眼。

伊路米微微一笑。

“把你的西装都带回来吧。”西索说。他又看起报纸，“哈。”弯下身子，他用铅笔填满了几个小格子。

西索说的对。伊路米需要为友克鑫市准备一套西装。

 

 

“揍敌客庄园之外的生活怎么样？”席巴问道。

这里是席巴的办公室，伊路米就坐在他正对面，周围都是电脑设备，为整座山头提供能源的机械闪烁着零星光芒。办公室里还挂了不少揍敌客家族日常照片。奇犽的脸占据了最大的一张屏幕。他又去鲸鱼岛了。伊路米不知道其中缘由，所以才会特别恼火。他几乎是愤愤难平：他有机会能够住在广阔而精致的揍敌客庄园里，为什么还会选择去那种毫无吸引力的小地方？

“伊路米？”席巴说。

伊路米眨了眨眼，“很不错。”他老实地说道。

“没有什么适应上的问题？”

“大多无关痛痒。”西索的调笑表情出现在他脑海里，伊路米心烦意乱地眯起眼睛。

“哦？”席巴笑了。他抬起结实的胳膊，双手交叉环抱于宽阔胸前。伊路米被雷到了，他想起来西索也经常做一样的动作。往后一坐，双手环抱于胸前，笑的好似他知道所有你不想让他知道的事情。还都穿背心。为什么总是背心？

他会研究父亲和西索的相似之处的，但伊路米决定还是最好把这个念头锁进脑海深处任期自生自灭得好。“我现在住在天空之塔。”

“哈哈。你在那里参加决斗吗？倒是个不错的外快来源。”

伊路米皱了皱鼻子。自从西索提过之后他就更自觉了——伊路米强迫自己继续板起脸，“我对那里的决斗比赛没有兴趣。”

“那你为什么还在那里？”

“我跟一个熟人住在一起。”

伊路米刚说完就自己瞪大了眼睛。

西索是他的朋友；而非仅是熟人。

他并不想告诉他父亲。

席巴继续笑着说，“我懂了。”他从桌子上拾起一张纸，响亮地读了出来，“西索。”

伊路米也弄不懂为什么他不希望父亲知道。

“他来自流星街，成长于一个吉普赛团伙中。”席巴说。

“是游民。”伊路米说。

席巴自纸张上抬眼，“嗯？”

“西索——管他们叫做游民。”而不是吉普赛认。他——不喜欢这个词。“总之，是的。我认识西索很久了。”

席巴继续读道，“那时候你们还小吧。”

“当时我十二岁。”伊路米点头说道。

“他杀了我们的目标。你的目标。”

他又点了点头，回想起那件事。伊路米当时出现在目标家中，却发现目标们都死了，他察觉到有别人在场，是一个不应该出现在这里的人。但直到几个月之后，西索终于从阴影之中现身，伊路米才知道他的身份。按西索的话说，他这么做，是为了乐子。

“那当时你为什么不杀了他？”席巴放下情报，直白又好奇地问。

伊路米回到了十二岁的当时，站在十六岁的西索面前，当时的西索比他要高，然而相当的瘦，看起来饥渴又疯狂。他满头被粗劣漂白过的浅黄头发，衣服也很不合身，满身的尸臭和血腥味——

伊路米回答，“我认为正面交锋无法取胜。他的念能力很有优势，而我当时才刚起步。”

“如果我为了家族利益让你杀了他，你会动手吗？”

“毫无疑问。”伊路米几乎是自动答出了这句话。然而他的思维——盘旋于各种想法之中，不断地兜着圈子。伊路米总是能够立刻领悟如何最有效率地铲除目标，但对上西索的话，他就无法下决定了。趁他睡着的时候悄悄动手？不——面对面——或许他们会接吻——没准他又会吻上他。也许西索会捧住他的脸，伊路米就能直接捅死他，在他们唇舌交际的时候亲手握住他温暖的内脏。他将浑身浴满他的鲜血。

席巴显然是察觉到了长子的内心纠结，“很欣慰你在庄园外能够有所收获。来谈谈工作吧。”

剩下的时间里，话题被家族所完成的各种杀手工作所占据。事实证明，伊路米的日程表有所减轻得归功于糜稽被强迫到现场工作。席巴和基裘对家里的所有孩子们都立了新规矩——不光是对伊路米。糜稽也像其他孩子们一样出门杀人，挣取收入。

显然他做的还不坏。至今未有失败。伊路米知道他是个聪明人；那点聪慧也是他在杀手一行中最大的武器。

他为糜稽而感到骄傲。

“总之，有了那个小猪出门工作，事情也变得好管点啦。自从柯特出生之后这还是头一遭呢。”祖父诉苦道。

“我们在讨论要不要基于距离远近来分配任务。”席巴说。

“那我负责友克鑫市，”伊路米说，“过几个礼拜我就要搬过去了。”

“啊哈！”祖父嫌弃地说，“太大，太多灯，去吧去吧。”

伊路米微微一笑，“我喜欢。”

“基裘还认为你不会喜欢庄园以外的地方呢。”席巴说，“她要是听见你的决定一定会很高兴的。”

她大概会泪流成河。

伊路米机械地点点头。其实他也并不期待会渴望庄园以外的事物。然而，在他的意识深处，早已定下了最终的方向。等以后奇犽继承了家里，他就要搬回来住。奇犽会让他搬回来的，他也是爱他的啊。

但友克鑫市也算是可以接受。这也是他的长期任务的一部分。伊路米模模糊糊地想起来，这段在揍敌客庄园以外的时间，确实算得上是他所有过的最长久的一份任务了。

“回房睡觉吧，”席巴说，“你明天一早就要去搭飞艇。”

“嗯。”伊路米赞同道。

 

 

伊路米躺在他一片漆黑的床上，努力想要睡觉，这个时候放在镜台上的手机亮了。他伸手去拿手机，看到一条短信——西索发来的。

01:32 西索： 有人给你寄了个包裹。

01:33 伊路米： 谁？

01:33 西索： 一个两鬓斑白的男人。他已经死咯。

01:34 伊路米：你把他杀了？为什么？

01:34 西索： 包裹不好看。*-_-v

01:35 伊路米：你没事吧？

01:35 西索： 还好啦。

01:35 伊路米： 你受伤了没？

01:36 西索： 我硬了。他说自己还有孩子，求我放他一条生路。

伊路米有点起鸡皮疙瘩。他不受控制地打了几句话，但最后还是没发出去。手指悬在键盘上方游移不定，他凝视着自己房间里的一片黑暗，一直看到最深处。他删掉原来的句子，发了条新信息：

01:37 伊路米：你为什么要给我发信息？

01:37 西索： 嗯哼…你知道原因的哦。

01:38 伊路米： 你想要我谢谢你？

01:38 西索： 你问题真多。家里的感觉怎么样？

01:39 伊路米：父亲问我我会不会杀了你。

他又开始打冷颤，胃里沉甸甸的。他现在满脑子都是那个血腥之吻的画面，他就不应该提起来的。

01:39 西索： 你怎么回答的？

01:39 伊路米：我思考了一下应该怎么杀掉你。

01:40 西索： 哦，明白了。最后决定怎么办？

01:40 伊路米：我要转移你的注意力。

别发了，伊路米。

01:40 伊路米： 一旦得手，我就要压倒你。我要用针，你动都不能动。你连气都喘不了，除非我让你呼吸。

01:41 西索： 听着感觉我会过得很难受呢。

01:41 伊路米：你连话都没法讲。

01:41 西索： 我不太确定那个时候我还会有兴趣说话哦。

别发短信了，伊路米。

01:41 伊路米：我也是。

突然的，他感觉好热。他拽起衣服领口，挣扎着要脱掉睡袍，动作之时冰凉空气都流进了被子里。

01:41 伊路米：我会揍你。

01:41 西索： 随你来。

这条回复一出现在屏幕上，伊路米的阴茎在两腿之间立刻有了反应，他伸手潜进睡裤里，握住了自己的阴茎。

01:43 西索： 我会让你杀的我鲜血四溅。

伊路米本能地打开了双腿，转了个身子，把脸埋进枕头里，无视掉那些被发来的信息。他开始粗重地喘着气，阴茎硬的发疼，在手指间脉动不已，伊路米强迫自己住手——而这时手机又亮了。

01:45 西索： 我会让你掐死我。

他手上的动作加快了，抵着床单不断磨蹭。他想知道西索现在是不是也在做着一样的事情，在那座塔里的某张床上。西索是不是满脸笑容，浑身赤裸，绷紧了身体，一手撸动着阴茎，另一只手给伊路米发信息。

01:46 西索： 你是这样想的嘛？

01:46 西索： 我可以让你骑我哦，在你杀掉我的时候。

他喘息不止。他想回复，说他才不会这样，但他的双手都压在身下，抚动着自己的阴茎和大腿。他拉下裤子，跪在床上，裤子缠在腿间。他想给西索发信息，说他永远——都不会——

01:49 西索： 我躺在地上死去的时候你会骑在我身上操自己，是不是？

伊路米呻吟着想要放低声音，临近高潮时眼前都有眩晕的白光。他更加快速地抚慰起自己。

01:51 西索： 你的精液覆在我的鲜血之上。

埋首于枕间发出含糊的一声尖叫，伊路米高潮了，射在自己的手里。他趴在床上，头发披散了开来，有些许黏在自己的脸上，更多的是层层叠叠地披散在枕头上，裤子在膝弯处纠结成一团。

他靠在湿漉漉的枕头上沉重地喘着气，逐渐恢复到了现实之中。他继续保持着那样的姿态，精液在掌心中慢慢变冷。

01:52 西索： 还是说我错了？

伊路米在睡袍上把手蹭干净，用很不必要的大力气把衣服从床上扔了下去。他理了理长发，把黏在脸上的头发撩到脑后。翻了个身，他重新把裤子拉到腰际。

01:53西索： 我差点就给你打电话而不是发短信了。

伊路米终于回复他了。

01:54 伊路米：我不会回答你的。现在很晚了。晚安，西索。

01:55 西索： 明早见咯。*^_^v 

 

 

伊路米早晨九点回到了公寓里，一进门就闻到了华夫饼的味道。他一手搭着裹了层保护套的套装，另一只手拎着行李袋，最新的暗杀任务细节折叠放在裤子后兜里。西索比赛前的这几天里他就得去把任务完成，还要给XOXO安排训练。他已经写好了一份文件，详尽地列明了西索的许多念能力和最大的弱点，以此作为帮助她取胜的工具。

他的性欲正列为弱点名单的第一名。

基于早饭的香味，伊路米认为自己似乎还是别跟西索打招呼了，直接回房间的好。或许他们过去几个礼拜里太过分接近了，那些短信和前夜的事情在他脑海中不断徘徊，让他感到挫折无比，行李包里的第二个手机此时沉重的有如砖块。

他自公寓门口直接往房间走去，推开房门，却看到了一个差不多是全裸的西索坐在他的床上吃东西。

伊路米站在门口，行李袋砰的一声落了地。

“欢迎回来，”西索说。他闻起来一身香甜味道，穿着条合身的运动短裤。显然他刚结束一场晨间锻炼。或者是晨间性爱。（二者皆有之？）伊路米飞快地扫视了一圈房间。

“你在这里做什么？”

西索懒洋洋往后一躺，双腿敞开。伊路米想起来自己也在西索的房间里做过一样的事情。这招那时对西索不管用，现在对他自己也不管用。伊路米满脑子都是不断疯长的怒火，气场全开。

“我让你烦心了吗？”西索问道。他对伊路米上下一圈打量，有那么一瞬间伊路米简直好奇关于他有千里眼这个说法是不是真的。他能看到伊路米昨晚跪在床上吗？他知道他做了些什么吗？

“是的，”伊路米说，“离开。”

“好啦好啦，”西索慢吞吞地站起来，端起床头柜上的一盘华夫饼。

“华夫饼可以留下。”伊路米说。

“嗯？”西索的目光穿过他那头桃红色刘海看向伊路米。

“华夫饼留下，你走。”

“好的吧~”西索说。他狡黠一笑，放下了盘子。穿过房门时他与杀手擦肩而过。伊路米前夜所感觉到的颤栗又出现了，但他这次早有防备，沐浴在晨光之中，他强迫自己当做什么都没发生。

有些空虚地关上房门，伊路米独自一人坐下来开始享用早餐。

 

 

 

“这份文件上写明了你在战斗中所需的所有信息。”伊路米递给XOXO一个大号牛皮信封。他们此刻屹立于寒风冷冽的空旷仓库之中。伊路米围了条超大号围巾，戴了顶黑色帽子，裹得密不透风。XOXO穿的就没那么时尚了，但一身皮衣更现干练，头发束成了一左一右两个大马尾。

“我讨厌念书。”她叹气。

“如果你能好好利用我给你的东西，肯定就能赢。”伊路米说，“我要出差去工作，比赛那天才回来。有问题的话你可以跟我联系，我已经找了个朋友，会在这里给你做比赛训练。”

XOXO点了点头，把信封抱在胸口，“每天的午夜之时。”

“我并不是很注重技术一块。西索的战术是他的最大优点，比他的念能力更厉害。用不着念他都能打败你。”

“是是是，我懂了。你老公是个天才嘛。”

“他不是我丈夫。”伊路米条件反射性地说。XOXO挑眉，很怀疑地看着他，伊路米补充了一句，“他买不起戒指。”

XOXO花容失色，“你们——这是开玩笑？”她弯起嘴角大笑起来。

伊路米美笑。他伸手从口袋里拿出了一个遥控器，“你现在站着的黑色物质是为了训练用而安装在仓库里的。这种物质能够根据要求溶解并凝固，也可以附着操纵。有点像西索的伸缩自如的爱。”

“伸缩自如的爱？”

“他的发——拥有橡胶和口香糖的双重特质，我很确定在战斗力他自己都会告诉你的。总之…”伊路米在遥控器上摁了几下，XOXO突然就倒了下去，黑色物质如同流沙一样淹没了他。她喘着气，“尽快脱身。”他转身把遥控器随手一扔，“一旦活着爬出来，就继续练习，直到你能在十分之一秒内脱身而出。”

“你——他妈开玩——”黑色物质继续淹没着她，她努力地与之抗衡，四肢扑腾地往外爬。

“想的要更快点，”伊路米说，“不然他会杀了你。”他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，拿出来一看是西索的信息。

12:08 西索：你想要曲奇饼干不？

伊路米不明白这个问题出自什么语境，但还是回复了。

12:08 伊路米：要。

他转身一看，XOXO运用自己的强化系念力正稳稳地往外爬——她在四肢上构建了辅助物，得以脱出了黑色物质。

这招管用。他眯起眼睛，暗自里把她的胜率从4%提升到了8%。比大多数人都要高了。她终于把头露了出来，吸了一口空气。

“继续，”伊路米说，“想象一下打量的鲜血；或者是朝你飞来的断头。” 

“见鬼的他是要从哪里搞来断头啊？”XOXO气喘吁吁地说。  
“西索天生狡猾。”

“你们俩都是天生的精神病吧。”XOXO嘶声说道。

“我要走了，”伊路米低头看了眼手机，“比赛当晚我会出席的。”

“好极了。”XOXO挣扎着说，继续跟黑色物质纠缠起来。

伊路米连个道别都没有，转身就走，直奔公寓而去，显然，也是为了曲奇饼干。


	5. 土与水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥林匹亚格斗赛开始了。XOXO（伊路米）有机会吗？

不知怎么的，公寓里没了伊路米就显得莫名冷清了许多。杀手的那种气场能让周围的光与声也为之黯然寂静，而西索现在发现了许多先前所未有的噪音。他们正在修复训练场，相连的墙壁不断发出结构共振的噪音。每时每刻都有飞艇自他窗外飞过。就连他的原子笔在报纸上涂写日常填字游戏的动静似乎都在厨房里回响着。

“好奇怪呢。”西索自言自语道。

小客厅里发出了叮—咚的响声。他有一名访客。西索抓起报纸，走进小客厅里，看到电视屏幕上显示有好多姑娘——哦，还有个年轻男人——站在电梯前。

“西索楼主，你有访客。他们要求签名。要不要我遣散他们？”

“嗯…就这么办。”

“好的。”电视屏幕转为一片黑暗。

墙上的挂钟发出滴答滴答响声回响在房间里，西索决定去伊路米的房间里翻翻他的东西。

当他全部翻了一通——衣服，武器，书本，护发产品——铺了满地满床，西索拍了张照发了出去。

一个小时以后他收到了回复。

 

13:44 伊路米：别碰我的东西。

13:44 西索： 说的太迟咯。

13:45 伊路米： 你无聊了？

13:45 西索： 无聊透顶。*-_-v 你要来逗我开心吗？

13:46 伊路米： 并不会。别烦我。

13:46 西索： 你现在在做什么呢？

13:49 西索： 好玩吗？

13:52 西索： 好残忍哟。

他突然变出一张扑克牌，是黑桃6，朝墙一甩。这张牌深深地嵌入了墙壁之中，就此牢固不动。

 

 

伊路米正在和柯特一起工作，实际上还挺有趣的。他们深入阿齐安大陆腹地，被浓密竹林所包围，等着上空的双翼飞机投递包裹。他们此刻坐在地上，因为先前在苍翠竹林里跑了好几个小时而浑身汗津津。

他们俩都一言不发。

终于有架飞机自上空飞过。伊路米能听见包裹发出尖锐声响，划过高空，快速地直奔地面而来。他看了一眼柯特，对方完美领会了他的意思，点了点头。柯特猛地一起跳，跳得比竹林还要高，接住了包裹，接着轻巧地落回地面。

伊路米从他手里接过包裹，熟练地打开了螺旋拧扣，这个过程中有些木屑飞溅了出来。里面是被包裹严实的白色粉末和深绿色叶子，排列地整整齐齐。这是贩毒。

柯特伸进手，每种分别取出两袋，装进自己的和服里，扣得紧紧的。伊路米每样打开了一袋，他尝了尝白色的——他飞快地上下转动眼珠，味蕾分析着白色粉末的详细成分。这是纯度相当高的货。他又检查了一下绿色的，然而并没有尝，而是仔细闻了闻。

“很好。”他说道。柯特点了点头。他弯下腰去，把木头箱子举过头顶，示意道：“你跑在前面。”他们还要跑商好几个小时才能回城。“给父亲发短信，告诉他，空投成功了。”

“是，大哥。”柯特尽职尽责地说道，拿出了手机。他给席巴发了条短信，又打开别的联系人发了点东西过去。接着，他和伊路米动身开跑。

“你还给谁发了短信？”伊路米问道。

“我的一个熟人。”柯特说，“他的名字是芬克斯。”

“旅团一员。”

“嗯。”

“他们知道这次交易的事情吗？”

“他们准备在我们给客户送达之后就去偷走货物。”

伊路米笔直地望向前方，“他们为了这个情报付了你多少钱？”

“两百万。”柯特说。

他的幼弟现在挣得比他还多。“怎么这么多？”他们正在运送的货物还不值那价格的四分之一。

“后头还有更大的交易呢，这只是一部分。”柯特解释道，“等他们偷走货物之后，我还要给他们传递一些有价值的信息。”

“明白了。”伊路米瞥了一眼身侧的柯特，对方也好奇地看了回来。“你做的很不错。很久以前，我曾经被雇佣去杀掉旅团一员。最后他们反过来付钱雇佣我。”那也是他挣过最多的一次了。他很好奇，自己是不是应该索性加入旅团算了。但话说回来，他是相当没兴趣去给父亲以外的人做下属。

柯特脸上浮起淡淡红晕，边跑边说，“实际上，我知道。他们有次提到过你、”

“哦？”

“芬克斯不喜欢你的气场。他说你的气场很——啊——恐怖。”

伊路米眨了眨眼，“恐怖？”

柯特耸耸肩，“我也不懂。”

“你的气场呢？”

“他们都说——很优雅。”

“就像妈妈的一样。”伊路米说道。他还挺自豪的。

“是的，”柯特仍然红着脸，微笑了起来。伊路米也对他淡淡一笑，“芬克斯说我因为这种气场所以能和大多数人相容。这也是我的一个优势所在。”

伊路米又看向前方。相容？他自己的气场是黑暗的漩涡，如同夜间的磅礴大雨。在自我意识到之前，他就已经将自己的气场与西索的相比较了起来——伊路米是不断吞噬的暴风雨，西索就是直插入天际的紫色山峰，高不见顶 ，带着无比侵略的力量。

这么看来他们似乎也很相容。如同水与土。

“伊路米？”柯特尖声喊道，伊路米迅速摆脱自己的幻想，发现手中的箱子已经不堪手劲发出了破碎之声，“你还好吗？”

伊路米摆出了那副训练有素的面无表情，“我很好。”

 

 

几天之后，他收到了一条短信。

 

15:30 西索： 你还活着吗？

15:35 伊路米： 是的。

15:36 西索： 随口问问。

15:40 西索： 阿齐安怎么样？

15:40 伊路米： 潮湿。

15:41 西索： 我打赌你的头发肯定已经一团乱咯。

伊路米最后还是把头发绑成了圆髻，但是头顶的头发，确实已经一团乱了，纠结在了一起。 

15:42 伊路米： 是的。

15:42 西索： 你讨厌的塔里的淋浴这时候似乎也不是那么糟咯，嗯？

15:43 伊路米：还是很没吸引力。

15:44 西索： 等你回来以后可以用我的浴缸。

15:45 伊路米： 谢谢。

 

大约两个礼拜之后，伊路米迈出了自己的车子，走上了天空塔门前的人行道。他的嘴唇中间有一道小伤口，证明了他和幼弟参与过那场因毒品交易而起的争执。

言出必行，他们几乎把一整座城屠杀殆尽。他不在乎；他现在有钱可以搬去友克鑫市，还可以负担的起市中心的豪宅。任务已经完成一半。

剩下的一半任务今天也将完结。

人行道上吵闹的跟疯人院一样，到处都是互相推来推去的人，一边往天空竞技场的入口挤一边叫着乱七八糟的口号。人人都想一睹奥林匹亚格斗赛；超过一半的国民都有在格斗赛上砸钱。伊路米现在满心都是他的任务，没机会一睹胜率。他也想知道西索在预测上有多高的胜率。

在脑子里一做算数，他就已经得出了结果，所以进了塔里之后（他顺着塔的外墙直接爬上了三十楼），直奔赌桌下注。

第一场：西索V特玛—西索胜，10-0。

第二场：西索V葛笼—西索胜，10—0。

第二场：西索V XOXO—XOXO胜，10—9。

判断应该是没错的。这下伊路米至少能挣到下面几个月的零钱咯。

“不赌总决赛吗？只给西索的比赛下注？”服务员算了算伊路米的下注单。

“我不在乎别的比赛。”伊路米说。

“好得很。别弄丢数据哦。”他递给伊路米薄薄一张纸。伊路米把收据塞进衬衫里，点了点头就走了。后面的人立刻补上了赌桌前的位置。

第一轮比赛刚开始，而场馆里已经座无虚席，塔里四处悬挂的电视屏幕面前都是人头攒动了。伊路米走到这些观众附近。

“在天空竞技场里从未有过败绩的西索，即将对上他今天的对手，特玛——另一个全胜记录的选手！”广播员说道。伊路米搭上电梯，将噪音隔绝在外，回到公寓那一层楼。

公寓里静悄悄的。伊路米叹了口气，伸手解掉皮圈，让头发这么多天来终于得以舒展。满头黑发落在肩膀上时，他头皮都有点作痛，默默叹了口气，他按摩起自己的脑袋来。他得洗澡换衣服；还想去看XOXO的比赛呢。

他有种预感，那将会是相当有看头的一场。 

 

伴随着一声巨响，葛笼被打飞了出去，撞上了一堵墙，缓缓地又花落下来，让观众们都哑口无言。西索站在格斗台中央，自打比赛开始就没动过地方。他看了看自己的指甲，剥掉一角，现在他的全套造型都不完美啦。

太遗憾了，他穿来奥林匹亚格斗赛的这套衣服可是他的最爱之一呢。

他穿了一件边缘饰有菱形图案的黑色紧身短衣，腰上和脚踝上缠了粉红色的带子，裤子和鞋子也是黑色的。他今天还穿了高跟呢；毕竟，这可是要被全球转播的，没什么能比他踩着六寸高的靴子走上竞技场还要让人印象深刻的啦。

“西索取胜！”广播员尖叫道。观众们爆发尖叫之声，或震惊或欢呼或愤怒，汇成混杂漩涡。“西索赢了第二场战斗——十比零！”

裁判员示意西索先离开竞技场，他照做了。后场的选手等待区里都是赢了前几场的选手。XOXO坐在角落里，超级紧张地看着一份文件夹。

西索在自己的储物柜里找出手机，给伊路米发了个信息。 

15:14 西索： 你已经回来了吧？

15:14 伊路米： 是的。我正准备去看你的比赛。

15:15 西索： 你的票在大厅的票务处那边。

15:15 伊路米： 我知道。

15:15 西索： 你不祝我好运吗？

15:16 伊路米： 我只在乎你是不是要死。

西索大笑起来。其他选手纷纷朝他看了过来，一股显而易见的不安气息在房间里弥漫开来。一名选手打着哆嗦凑到隔壁人身边小声说，“就连他的笑声都好变态。”

 

 

尖叫之声震耳欲聋。观众太多了，伊路米别无选择，只得站在人群之外；场地里的座位根本不够这么多人坐嘛。男男女女看起来都是一个样，穿着刻了西索或XOXO名字的衣服帽子。

有趣的是，拥挤人群显然都是各属一边，分界而治。

蠢，伊路米想。西索赢不了的。XOXO各种优势呢。

两位选手走了出来。XOXO从头到脚都是紫色，一身军队标准的制服更显出了她的细腰翘臀。她一头长发笔直顺滑，落在肩头。当裁判员走上竞技台时，她从口袋里拿出了一个橡皮圈，慢慢地扎起她的一头长发。

西索指着她说了什么，但伊路米听不见。周围太吵了。但XOXO显然是畏缩了，她回复了几句，西索露出一个无比狡猾的笑容。

“选手们看起来是准备好战斗了是不是？！”广播员在上空中狂喊道，“这是今天最有看头的一场比赛，我们面前是塔里最强大的两位楼主。今天谁会更胜一筹？！XOXO？”

人群尖叫起来。

“西索？”

尖叫声歇斯底里。

裁判员站在二人之间，抬起手，做出比赛开始的手势。

XOXO立刻先发制人，她自上而下向西索落下一击，但他轻松地抬起一只手就挡住了。这一击发出的震荡甚至影响到了看台。虽然没法在体育场的震天噪音里听见响声，但但伊路米聚精会神地看着那一击的着力点，清楚看见了西索尺骨的裂痕。

她打断了一根骨头。

XOXO翻身一退，露齿而笑。西索看了看自己的胳膊，有那么一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

裁判员宣布XOXO得一点。

西索伸手，紧紧握住那着力点一捏，就让断骨重归原位。高的吓人的耐痛力。

一台摄影机终于扑腾着机械翅膀凑了过去，伊路米看向格斗台上方的大屏幕。

“你的拳头很有力呢。”西索说。

XOXO继续笑道，“截下来你可就没法这么调戏我咯，嗯？”

西索转了转脑袋，动了动关节，引起看台上又一阵尖叫狂呼。“显然不会。你想不想看恶作剧？”

XOXO立即后退一步，“不要。”伊路米想起来自己写的关于西索恶作剧的内容：充斥着令人惊叹的血流成河。别纵容他。

“你确定吗？”

“我宁愿你直接打我，你个变态小丑。”XOXO嘶声说道。观众很吃这一套，上蹿下跳——就连伊路米都微微笑起来。

“好冷酷呦，”西索说，“如你所愿。”他收回手，与此同时，XOXO立刻跳到了半空中。一声巨响，她撞上了西索的拳头，空气里都泛起波纹。，直冲看台。

“什么？！”广播员喊了起来，“西索动都没动就使出了一击——不知怎么的，XOXO给了他一个完美开场啊！”

他用了伸缩自如的爱，伊路米想。谢天谢地XOXO现在知道该怎么应付了。

她落在西索几步之遥，转身看向他，嘴角流出鲜血。她笑了起来，气场全开，这样一来西索的发就只得从她身上脱离了开来。

西索眨了眨眼，“很有意思呢。”

“算不上哦。”XOXO说。她又使出一击，他们飞快地来往几招，速度之快常人无法企及。XOXO终于被打飞，裁判宣布西索取得三分。

他们站在格斗台两边，对峙了片刻。

“你的幕后主使是谁？”西索问道。

XOXO眯起眼睛，“他的名字是和歌。”

“我不认识他。”西索说。

“当然的了，”XOXO说，“你干嘛这么问？”

“因为教你如何来打我的那个人，显然是跟我有私交的人。”

XOXO瞪大了眼睛，立刻露馅了。

啊，靠。伊路米想。

接着，都用不着扫视人群，西索的目光立刻牢牢盯上了混迹在观众之中的伊路米。伊路米站在原地动都不动，毫不欢欣地对上了他那双黄色眼睛。他仍旧是面无表情，但内心雀跃不已，如在火上，激动非常。

“我看到了呦。”

“西索在看谁？！”广播员尖叫，“有什么我们不知道的事情发生了吗？！XOXO和西索之间有什么过往？他们都认识一个第三方？战斗深处有什么事情？！我们都不知道！”

伊路米的心脏在胸口里砰砰直跳，他热得不得了，还很——兴奋。

他露出了一个笑容。

西索咬紧了牙关，清晰可见脸上的肌肉线条，最终他转向了XOXO。她后退一步，稳住了自己，接着又向前出击。他们交缠打斗在一起，一记被念力加持过的重拳让西索被打飞出场，观众席下方的墙壁都给他撞了个稀烂。混凝土都给砸碎了，灰尘纷纷落下，他站了起来，拍掉裤子上的灰，好似他现在更在意自己是不是在荧幕上形象不佳。

裁判员喊了几声。西索吃了一记重招，XOXO被打中三次，这使得XOXO领先一分，七比六。

正如所料。

“小心呦。”西索走上格斗台，指了指XOXO背后。

“呃？”XOXO扭头一看。西索突然越过整个格斗台出现在她背后。他一拳揍上她的太阳穴，她被打的扑倒在地，沿着地板滑了出去。

伊路米的笔记上有说过西索的速度。他在平地上快的不可思议，但如果他要起跳，高跟鞋也丝毫不成阻碍。XOXO在看到他那双怪物一样的靴子之后显然是假设速度不是问题，所以只在意了他在平地上的飞速这一点。

蠢。

“倒地！西索得分！”裁判员喊道，西索得三分。

只要再得一分他就赢了。伊路米瞪大双眼。

“我现在很有杀掉你的兴趣哦，”西索说，“我很想呢。晚上一个人的时候，我偶尔就会有这种念头。”

XOXO挣扎着站起来，喘着粗气，眼睛已经给打肿了。她死死瞪着西索，对方正刻意放慢了速度，缓缓穿过格斗台。

“你费了好大劲呢，是不是？”

她气喘吁吁地说，“你在说什么？”

“你认为——像以前一样研究你的目标——这就跟其他工作一样。自从我们初次相遇之后就没变过多少，是不是？”

XOXO这才迟钝地意识到，西索并不是在跟她说话。她咽了口口水。

“如果我杀了她的话你会不会有一点点后悔呢？”西索看向观众台，笔直地看向伊路米。人群开始追寻起他的视线所在。

西索就要赢了。

这一事实在伊路米的脑子里清晰无误。他完了。工作结束；任务失败。

他把视线从西索身上移开，转身就要走。离去之时，他披散开来的一头长发如同扇形。走出格斗场时，他听见一拳重响，然而他不知道是谁吃了那一拳。

人群尖叫起来。

 

 

伊路米听见了电梯的叮的一声，听见了西索鞋子的咔哒咔哒动静，听见了第一张牌袭来的飕飕作响。伊路米拦下了这张牌，抬起头来，他原本在看报纸——上面列满了友克鑫市的公寓。

鉴于西索对他的攻击，伊路米认为自己只能一个人搬家了。毕竟，他任务失败了。仰头看过去，看到西索眼中纯然的怒火，他想，或许这次自己从一开始就想错了角度。

又是两张牌。伊路米接住了第一张，踢飞了第二张。这张牌划过空气，砰地一声正中小客厅的咖啡桌，以惊人强力嵌进了木头里。

“你疯了。”伊路米说。

“你毁了我的乐子。”西索说道。而与他轻快无比的语气成反比的是他周身不断四溢的黑暗气场，直奔伊路米而去。“你是想要我死吗？你想看到我被人摧毁？被一个我想要毁坏的目标？”他一步步逼近，肌肉绷紧，笑得越发张狂。他又甩出一张牌，这次正中伊路米的肩膀，深深地嵌入他锁骨上方。这一击的力量逼得他不得不后退一步，但伊路米立即稳住了自己，往前走了一步。

他们现在是面对面了。西索抬起一只手，将伊路米的长发握在手中，接着猛地一收紧，用力之大他自己的手骨都在咯咯作响。

“你想要我死。”

“不，”伊路米说。这句话一说出口，他就觉得自己像是被撕裂成了两半。像是被西索踩在足下的嫩芽。“不，”他嘶声说道，声音更大了些。与此同时他飞快地出手，双手握住了西索的脖子。说话的时候他简直辨不出那是自己的声音，“如果我想要你死，西索——”他的气场喷薄而出，阴冷而不受控制，“——我会亲自动手杀了你。”

西索呼出一口气，如同是一声低沉的声音。然后，他们接吻了。他们的身体冲撞在一处的力量回荡在房间里，家具都被掀翻在地。西索双手插进伊路米的发间，不断向前逼近，直到把伊路米压在一堵墙上。

呯—咚。“西索楼主，您有访客——”

伊路米推了回去，抓住西索的衣服领口，把他掀到了嵌着电视机的那堵墙上——电视机被砸了个稀烂。他用力地吻了回去，用自己的全副力量压在西索身上，墙壁上都被压出了蛛网状裂痕。

“我会遣散他们的。”前台颤抖着说。

西索的手摸上了他的屁股，摸的他们都全身泛红，气喘吁吁地亲吻的时候他引诱着伊路米与他唇舌交缠。伊路米握住了西索的手腕狠狠往墙上一甩，西索大声呻吟起来。伊路米能摸得出来他断了根骨头。

“疼吗？”他醉了似的问道，仍旧与西索嘴唇相依。他捏了捏那青肿的受伤处，感觉到西索的勃起贴上了他的大腿。

“疼啊。”西索转头沿着伊路米的脖子向下吻去。伊路米松开手，双手按在西索脑袋两侧，歪着脑袋任由西索亲吻他的脉搏，啃咬他的喉咙。“是你让我这么痛的哦。”西索说，伊路米下意识地叫了出来，他甚至都不知道这是不是自己的杰作，但确实能感觉到自己的阴茎湿漉漉地抬了头。

西索拔出嵌在伊路米肩膀上的纸牌，随手一飞——正中台灯，瞬间倒地成灰，但他们无人在意。西索的舌头舔过那伤口，先是舔过伤口表面，接着探入其中，伊路米叫了出来，扭动着大腿，让自己的勃起贴上西索的。

伊路米又一次拽住西索的衣服，强迫他站直，接着从中间把衣服撕开，布帛撕裂的声音回荡在房间里。西索的反应是推倒他，所以他们都一起向后倒去，砸翻了咖啡桌。西索把伊路米按在一地狼藉中，飞快地解开了伊路米的上衣，直接把衣服都撕成了碎布条。

西索现在满嘴都是血味，但是伊路米把他拽的俯下身来，又开始了一个激烈的亲吻。西索的手游鱼一般滑进伊路米的裤子里，握住了他的勃起，撸动起来。伊路米立刻迎合上了他的动作，呻吟着，头扭到了另一边，他感到小腹都被拧紧了一般，多熟悉的感觉。

西索贴着伊路米的脖子微笑了起来，手指依旧紧缠着他的勃起动作着。伊路米喘息着抬起大腿，伴随着他的动作挺动。

他疑惑地看向西索，他们凝视着彼此，互相蹭了蹭鼻子。在小客厅昏暗的灯光下，这么近的距离下，伊路米被西索那双琥珀色的双眼所迷惑了。

“这就是你想要的，是不是？你想使用我？那就来啊。”

伊路米叹息着，舒展开了身体，无声地点了点头。他操着西索的拳头，仍旧入迷地凝视着西索低垂着眼睑的双眼。他们的呼吸融合在一处，伊路米抬起腿缠上西索的腰，让他们身体更加贴合，接着更加快速地在他手中磨蹭自己的阴茎，血脉贲张。他的呼吸越发急促起来。

“你要高潮了吗？”西索的声音如同他的嘴唇一样满是笑意。

伊路米无言地点点头，每一下动作都伴随着一声喘息。西索的手指如此温暖，他的身体也是那么坚实，伊路米在使用他——操他——

“啊——”伊路米哽咽起来，眼神发飘。

“看着我。”西索说，于是伊路米高潮了，他大睁着双眼，眼前一片模糊，就这么射了出来。

起先他都不知道自己在说什么，直到恢复了神智他才听到自己在说，“西索——西索——啊啊——西索——”

他们甚至连裤子都没脱，虽然伊路米的裤子已经缠在了膝弯上。巧的是他偏偏在今天忘了穿内裤。他不确定西索是不是有注意到这点，直到西索开口说：

“你有备而来的？这就是你想要的吗？”

伊路米没有回答，而是凑过去又吻上了西索。对方躲开了这个吻，转而是咬上了他的下唇。上个任务里留下来的小伤口裂了开来，他们唇齿之间满是铁锈味，此时西索用沾满了精液的手指摸索到了伊路米的后穴，探入了一根手指。

伊路米颤抖了起来。

“不要？”西索说着就要抽回手。

伊路米的语气变成了命令式的低吼，自从弟弟们脱离婴儿期后这还是他头一遭用上这样的语气：“我要，西索。操我。”他单手握住西索的脖子，用力地把他推倒在地。西索背后的木地板喀拉一声碎裂开来，向四面八方延伸出裂痕。西索没错过这样的节奏，又向伊路米的下半身伸出手去。伊路米向下拽着裤子，刚把一条腿从裤子中解放开来，西索的一根手指就探了进来，伊路米低垂着脑袋，放弃了脱裤子的任务，长发垂落在脸颊旁，垂落在西索身上。这长发笼住了他们，隔绝了房间里的亮光，他们的目光再次交汇。

西索的手指来回出入，伊路米就坐在他身上，“你有曾想过眼下这场景吗？”

伊路米收紧了握在西索喉咙上的手，想要扼住他的喉管，叫他闭嘴，继续手上的活计——然而他点了点头。

“告诉我。”西索的声音不知不觉中变得低沉无比，这是伊路米前所未有听过的。

“有一点，”他的声音有些含糊，“我会让你胳膊脱臼，这样你就没法动弹了，然后我会使用你——”西索又加了一根手指，加大了动作，用伊路米自己的精液润滑他的后穴，“我会用你的舌头——”

西索的舌头如同蛇信子一般，在伊路米说话时舔过他的上唇。

“操。”伊路米喘着气说，西索的手指来回进出的速度加快了。

“够了吗？”

伊路米微微立起身子，双手按在西索胸口，让他抽出手指。西索坐了起来，伊路米重又坐在他身上，隔着裤子贴上他的勃起。西索的呻吟声听起来更像是笑声。他拉下裤子，解放自己的硬挺老二，而伊路米急躁地就坐了上去。

西索叹息着，挺进伊路米的身体里时双手肆意抚摸着他的后背，抚弄他的长发。伊路米分开双腿，大腿打颤地让自己坐上西索的硬挺。他无视了那撕裂般的疼痛——更确切点说，那痛楚与别的许多感觉混杂在一处，让他受到更加全面的冲击。

迄今为止他们的节奏一直快得很，有狂乱的亲吻，四溅的鲜血，留在彼此身体上的渴望抓痕——突然之间，整个世界的节奏都慢了下来。伊路米再次喘息起来，绷紧了小腹，闭着眼睛，屁股贴上了西索的大腿。

他感觉到有人在他鼻尖落下一吻。

他慢慢地睁开双眼，而西索就在那里。西索抬起大腿，伊路米又哆嗦了起来，与此同时半硬的阴茎越发硬挺了起来。西索故技重施了一遍，伊路米穿了口气，更加紧紧抱住了西索的肩膀。他有些迟钝地想，他们不应该用这么亲密的姿势做这种事。大概是违法直觉的想法吧。

但他立即又否决了这种毫无意义的想法，和西索做爱简单的很，一点都不复杂，因为没人会知道。但这种样子，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪地蹭过西索的脸颊，头发汗湿地黏在他们两人身上，伴随着一声声喘息呼尽自己胸膛里的每一口气——他是真的无可掩饰了。

可以肯定的是他之前从未这样操过别人。

“自从我们第一次相遇我就有想过这样的场景呢。”西索声音低沉地喃喃道。

伊路米紧紧握住他的背，“那时候我们还都是孩子。”

“我才不管呢。”

伊路米回应着西索的动作，节奏逐渐同步。他一言不发，但是盯着西索的嘴唇看了片刻之后，突然之间他们又吻在了一起。舌头互相交缠着，西索咬了口伊路米血淋淋的的嘴唇，那刺痛让伊路米一惊，下意识地收紧了后穴——西索的呻吟清晰可闻，用力地顶进伊路米的身体里。

伊路米向后仰头，上下动作着，让西索再来一次。他照做了，这次用力地让伊路米都呻吟了出来。

这似乎成了他的新目标，因为他的双手沿着伊路米的后背向下滑去，用力地握住了他的屁股，让他在自己身上上下起伏。伊路米哽咽着，每次被顶撞时阴茎都溢出一点前液，“啊——啊哈——”

西索把他推倒在地，伊路米完全是本能地抬起腿，西索的手紧紧握住了他的膝弯。他大大得分开伊路米的双腿，再一次顶了进去，更用力——更深入——伊路米失去了控制，不自觉地叫出了声来——

“西索——”他的双手沿着自己的身体向下探去，握住了自己的阴茎。

“你又要射了吗？”西索问道，但他的声音都不像他自己了——一点都不戏谑了——而是更深沉、温暖。

“啊——呃——”伊路米紧紧地抱住了他，抬起眼睛，目光穿过满头乱发，看向压在自己身上的西索。他想要点头。

“很好。”西索低吼一声，更加用力地操起了他。他握住伊路米的膝弯，将他的双腿分的更开，把他的身体都折成了两半，老练地找到了伊路米的敏感点。伊路米毫无防备地叫了出来，西索短促、用力的撞上那敏感点，几乎要把伊路米操进地板里。

伊路米眼前一片白光，“我要高潮了，”他含糊地说，“西索……西索——”但西索固执得很。高潮席卷全身，伊路米此前在性爱中从未有过如此的体验，如同是念力在他身体中起舞。他用力地射了出来，每被用力顶撞一下都会射出精液，比他想的高潮时间还要久——

恢复神智之后他疯了似的喘息着，眼神慢慢聚焦——伊路米意识到这简直就是一次宗教体验，因为他感觉都已经脱离了身体，进入了另一个次元。他立刻打定主意永远都不要把这事告诉西索。

“我能不能射在你身体里？”西索问道。对于这么私密的问题，他似乎——一反常态的——毫无玩笑之意。伊路米气都要喘不过来了，无力作答，而是点了点头。伊路米伸出手去，四肢仿若遥远而毫无知觉一般，在西索射出来的时候，将他拉入另一个吻之中。

 

 

他们算是把小客厅给操翻了。

西索抓在地板上时留下了深深的抓痕，伊路米把他推倒在地时，房间中央的地板都给砸成了碎木屑。两堵墙上出现了两个大破洞，平板电视也给打成了一地破烂。咖啡桌缺了条腿——伊路米都没注意到——一盏灯也倒了，还带倒了一盆兰花，搞得一地泥。

伊路米和西索光着身子窝在沙发上，身上裹了毯子。

“我想要搬去友克鑫市。”安安静静地沉思了一个小时之后，伊路米终于开口道。

西索睁眼看过来，他刚才打了个盹，“我知道。”

“我下个礼拜就要去。”

“我跟你一起去。”西索轻快地说道。

伊路米脊背发凉，“真的？”

“嗯哼，”西索靠在沙发上，伸手绕起伊路米的长发，“我能不能看看你是怎么训练XOXO的？”

“嗯，可以。我的手机在哪儿？”

伊路米的手机不知何时从口袋里飞了出来，躺在小客厅和厨房之间，西索冲手机一指，动了动手指，手机也跟着飞了过来。伊路米接住手机，打开文件夹，找到了打败西索的训练法的备份文件。他把手机递给西索。

“在你的工作手机上啊。”西索说。

“我把打败你当做是任务。”

“太甜咯。”西索开始看起文件。

几分钟之后，他找到了弱点列表，开始狂笑起来。伊路米凑了过来，把脸贴在西索光裸的肩膀上，斜眼看着手机。

“我给你看点东西。”西索动了动，找出了自己的手机。他在手机上好一阵划拉，接着递给伊路米看。

伊路米的弱点。

1.糖分

2.奇犽。

*他就像个流浪猫。你越是给他投喂他喜欢吃的东西，他就越会跟你待在一起，无视你的意愿。

伊路米眯起眼睛，“你什么时候写的这玩意？”

“好久以前了，在猎人考试之前吧，”西索说，“如果我们要一起工作的话，我就想适当的弄个计划嘛。”他笑了起来。

“删掉。”伊路米说。

“不要。”西索回复道。

伊路米要去抢手机，但西索轻松躲过，“我要杀了你。”伊路米说。

西索直截了当地说，“我不会反抗呦。”说完他就凑过去偷了一吻。

 

—END—


End file.
